


The Corkscrew

by Vettelicious



Category: MotoGP RPF, MotocyclingRPF, SportsRPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vettelicious/pseuds/Vettelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc is infatuated with Valentino, he is such a fanboy. When he starts in MotoGP he cant help but want Vale's attention and maybe more..........</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1 of ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the little shy glances during press conferences that he noticed at first, sure he knew the kid looked up to him, but then that was nothing new for Valentino. Most of the young riders, including his team mate idolised him, and why not?? He had achieved so much, still achieving even now, racing the balls off his Yamaha, and sure Jorge was faster at the moment, but that was only because he needed to work on his starts, if he could just nail that, well he would be on the podium too for sure, but the kid didn’t seem to notice he was finishing behind him most races, he still looked up to Vale with those big brown eyes, nervous little touches and shy smiles, hovering close by waiting for Vale to notice him, to acknowledge him, throw his long slender arms around him to hug and congratulate him. So it was that Valentino began to notice how the hugs seemed to last just that bit too long, the kids arms squeezing just that bit tighter, his breath ghosting against Vale’s cheek, and then the big wide eyes looking up and him, holding his gaze momentarily and then looking down, biting his lip then looking back up, meeting Vale’s eyes and smiling, and Valentino was well _interested,_ intrigued and kind of flattered. I mean the kid was _stunning_ , warm brown eyes, chiselled features, big smile and soft brown hair, and he was talented, _really_ talented. Valentino knew the kid was good, better than he had been at his age, special, and he was going to be world champion for sure, and in a way Vale was kind of in awe of him a bit, his youth, his talent, his enthusiasm and the way he made him _feel_ when he looked at him was almost overwhelming. A desire to protect him, to shield him from all that he would go through, all that Valentino himself went through, to guide him to support him, but more was the desire to touch, to caress, to kiss, to shatter that innocence to take everything that the kid would give him, and that worried Valentino, it worried him a whole lot because they were dangerous thoughts and acting on them would only bring pain, and pain that he really could do without. 

It was after the race at Laguna Seca, where the kid had had the nerve, the cheek the god damn balls to take Vale at the corkscrew where Valentino’s life changed. He had come to him post-race, hyper and excited, knowing that the manoeuvre would remind Vale of the time when he had overtaken Casey at that exact same spot, he had laughed and joked as Vale clapped him on the back pointing at him with his finger, mock telling him off for such a reckless move, such a reckless move that Vale himself was proud of, big grin and eyes full of adoration and mischief., and then later, when they were on the podium together, the kid had showered him with champagne, standing too close and that same look of worship in his eyes. 

Walking back from the podium dressed still in sticky champagne soaked leathers Vale heard his name shouted, looking back he saw the kid running towards him, he stopped and waited. 

“Valentino, Vale!!” 

“Ehhh bambino!!” 

Marc stopped at his side breathless, 

“I’m not a kid you know!” He said pouting up at Valentino 

“No……no not a bambino not anymore eh! You did good today, very good.” Marc smiled, blushed and bit his bottom lip simultaneously 

“We could celebrate tonight maybe?” He said, looking hopefully at Vale, his head cocked slightly to the side, eyes questioning. 

“emmmmm, maybe, maybe we could yes.” It was the least he could do, I mean the kid looked so bloody hopeful, so pretty, no, not pretty….what the hell was he thinking!! But he did, face flushed, hair clinging damply to his face, he looked more than pretty he looked stunning. 

“Maybe you come to my hotel later? I take you for celebration, yes?” 

Marc positively glowed, smile broader than Vale had ever seen, 

“Yes, Si, I would like that, thank you Vale, I, I mean thank you for taking me and I would really very much like that.” Vale smiled, amused at the kids enthusiasm. 

Valentino found himself edgy as he waited for the kid to arrive; he paced the hotel room, looking briefly at his watch every now and then, hands fiddling nervously with the hem of his t-shirt. He didn’t know why this felt such a big deal, but it was and the more he waiting the more his heart rate began to climb. By the time the knock on the door came he had nearly worked himself up into a frenzy of anxiety. 

Opening the door he was greeted by the sight of the kid looking anything but kid like. He was dressed in fitted dark jeans emphasising his slim, taut figure, and a dark blue shirt, opened at the top showing a tantalising glimpse of tanned skin. Vale stared, and Marc grinned. 

“Are you going to ask me in?” 

“Si, Si come in, come in.” Vale ushered him into the room, feeling his face burning as he realised just how much he had been staring. Marc sat himself on the edge of the bed, for once he looked unsure, nervous as he fiddled with his shirt stroking his palms down the material in an attempt to straighten it out, shifting on the bed, feet shuffling slightly on the plush carpet. Seeing the nervousness of the kid Vale felt a little more relaxed, he wasn’t sure quite what the outcome of this night was going to be, but he was Valentino Rossi and if there was one thing he knew how to do it was to put on a show, be in control, have the crowd or even this kid at his feet. 

The evening had gone well, the kid, or Marc as he now and begun to think of him was entertaining, clever, witty and funny, really funny. They staggered back to the hotel, arms draped around each other singing loudly some crappy eurotrash song they had heard in the club. 

“You wanna come in; have a drink before you go?” Vale asked, eyebrows raised, mouth slightly pouted 

Marc just looked up shyly and nodded, following Vale through the door and jumping slightly when he heard the door click behind him. He stood in the middle of the room watching as Vale rummaged through the mini bar and fished out two bottles of beer. 

“You like??” 

“Yes I like, thank you,” 

Vale handed him the beer, watching intently as Marc once again initially avoided eye contact but then slowly raised his eyes to look at Vale. Keeping eye contact Vale lifted the bottle of beer gradually to his lips, parting them slowly and taking the top of the bottle into his mouth. Marc stared, transfixed by Valentino’s mouth, his beautifully wicked lips, the way his neck muscles shifted as the liquid went down his throat. Vale moved a step closer; Marc’s eyes grew wider, the room suddenly becoming unbearably hot and oppressive as he became aware of the sound of his own heart thumping in his ears. He swallowed, fighting the urge to turn and bolt for the door, he wanted this, he had wanted this ever since he was old enough to want. Watching Valentino race, how he _rode_ his bike, how he became one with it was the most exciting and beautiful thing he had ever seen, and the more he watched him the more erotic and sexy it became. How his thighs spread either side of the tank, how his body was bent low over the bike, his arse lifting off the seat. He imagined how his cock must rub against the seat, how the fiction of leathers and bike must feel and he wanted to know, wanted to feel what it felt like. He wanted Valentino to show him everything, teach him everything, he wanted to feel Valentino against him, surrounding him, inside him, it was what he had dreamed about, fantasised about but he was scared. 

“Marc” Valentino’s soft voice cut threw his thoughts, “Marc are you ok?” Marc nodded, the movement barely visible. Valentino lifted his hand and with his fingertips gently traced down the side of Marc’s face, watching as Marc’s eyes briefly fluttered shut and then reopened , pupils blown wide, lips parted, face flushed. Valentino’s hand moved to the back of Marc’s head and gently pulled him in, lips softly brushing against Marc’s, moving slowly, tentatively. Marc whimpered, his hand moving, gripping unsteadily onto Vale’s arm trying to steady himself as he fell deeper into the kiss. 

Their bodies now close against each other, cocks hard and rubbing together, Marc whispering Vale’s name over and over as the sensations flooded him. Valentino’s other hand resting on the small of Marc’s back, holding him steady and firm against him as he felt the younger man’s body shaking. He deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to flick across Marc’s lower lip. Marc groaned and clung tighter to Vale’s arm, he felt like he was drowning, falling, moulding even into Vale’s body. 

Vale gently pulled away, still holding onto Marc, studying his face, 

“Are you ok?” He asked. Marc nodded, smiling up at him, and god but he looked so young, so fucking innocent. Vale shook himself, this couldn’t go any further, not tonight, and not when they were both drunk. If it was going to happen then he needed to be sure, sure that Marc was OK, sure that he knew what he was doing. It took all his willpower to take Marc back to his own room, Marc had protested, pleaded with him, but Vale was firm. 

“I see you again Marc? Yes?” Vale looked at the young man who was leaning unsteadily against the door. Marc leant in towards him, gripping his shoulder, his lips brushing against the shell of Valentino’s ear, “I want that, I …….. I want you.” 

Valentino’s stomach flipped at those words, whispered breathily in his ear, Marc’s lips gently ghosting over the sensitive skin. God but he wanted to take him, push him down on the bed, strip him naked and fuck him, make him feel his lust, make him scream his name, make him beg and plead for more, but instead he smiled, gently pushing Marc inside his room before closing the door, taking a deep breath turning round and walking back to his own. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marc rings Vale, and these get heated......

He left the hotel the next morning without bumping into Marc, he was grateful not to see him; he wasn’t sure what he would have said to the kid if he had. Last night had been, well _intense_ to say the least and they had both jumped feet first over the line that defined friendship and something more. He felt a bit guilty too though, maybe he should have checked to if the kid was ok, but he was on his way home now, nothing more he could do. 

Marc woke with the biggest headache he had ever had. Ohh god what had he been up to last night, his mind was a bit hazy…..slow to catch up with his now awakening body. Fuck!! He touched his finger tips to his lips…….he had kissed Valentino! Not just anyone but THE Valentino Rossi, he, Marc Marquez had kissed him, and not just a peck, a full on snog!! He felt his cheeks start to burn….god what had he been thinking… but then again it had felt nice, a smile beginning to spread across his face, and Vale had kissed him back! Yes that was right Vale had kissed him, and oh but how good those sweet lips had felt against his, how the touch of Vale’s hand in his hair had made his heart pound. The feel of that taught muscular body up against his, how he had felt the heat, the lust between them, how he had shamelessly rubbed up against the man who was idol, his hero. He could feel himself getting hard again now just thinking about it, replaying the pictures in his head, those eyes, those fingers, those lips ……. Ohhh those sweet wicked lips, and how it had felt when their tongues had flicked nervously together. Marc’s hand slipped down under the waistband of his shorts, touching himself softly, leaning back against the pillows, shifting his body down the bed and closing his eyes, sighing at the sensation. He didn’t want to rush, he wanted to savour every thought every image he had, play them over and over again until he was writhing uncontrollably, hips bucking up, breaths coming in short gasps. His hand moving faster on his cock now, fingers expertly finding every place that he liked, other hand spread wide across his belly, caressing soft warm skin fingers searching out a nipple, pulling and rubbing at it. He could feel his orgasm building, he was close, so, so close, he whispered Vale’s name, over and over until his body went taught from the overwhelming sensations that flooded through him and his orgasm exploded. He lay drowning in the glow that spread through him, his chest rising and falling quickly, a smile spreading over his face. 

The next week had gone slowly; Marc had gone home and was enjoying the start of his summer break. The weather was glorious and spending time with his younger brother Alex, riding dirt bikes was just what he needed. The incident with Vale hadn’t gone from his mind entirely, but it had been filed away, to be brought out and looked at every now and then when he felt the urge, but as the weeks went past he became restless. He missed racing, the adrenaline, the excitement, the buzz he got every time he climbed onto his Honda and rode out onto the track, and he missed Valentino too. He thought about him, what he was doing, where he was, if he had thought of him, thought about what they had done. Eventually the urge to see him became overwhelming so it was that he decided to text the one person who was sure to have Vale’s mobile number. 

Text : 

Marc to Jorge: Hey Jorge its Marc. Was hoping you had Valentino’s number? 

Marc to Jorge: I mean its Marc Marquez in case you were wondering! 

10 mins later 

Jorge to Marc: Hola Marc. Vale’s number? 

Marc to Jorge: Si 

Jorge to Marc: Don’t know that Yamaha would want a Honda rider having that info! 

Marc to Jorge: Shut up!! Do you have it or not? 

Jorge to Marc: Si, si. Calm down kid. Say hola to the old man from me! 

Valentino was enjoying some much needed relaxation on his friend’s yacht. He lay stretched out on a towel, head resting on his arm, body soaking up the sun, the movement of the boat gently lulling him to sleep, whilst the hint of a breeze danced lightly over his skin. He had thought about what had happened in Laguna Seca, played it over in his mind, making sure that he hadn’t taken advantage, that he hadn’t somehow made it happen, forced the kid to kiss him, but he knew……..maybe he had known for a long time, that the kid had feelings for him. The way he had lent in against his ear, whispering how much he wanted him made Vale’s pulse rise, made him want to hear more of those soft words, made him long for those dark soulful eyes looking up at him full of emotion, full of expectance. He wanted more, much much more, he wanted to feel skin on skin, the taste of Marc’s body, his mouth, those full pouting lips. He wanted to hold him down, touch every part of his body, he wanted to hear him whisper his name…….he was lost, totally and completely lost to the thoughts and feelings that flooded his mind. Shifting his other arm over his eyes, shielding them from the sun he pictured what it would be like to have Marc next to him now. How he would look, how his skin would be sun kissed, how his laughter would ring out, how they would touch, how they would let the movement of the boat guide their bodies, set the pace, rock them together. He sighed, adjusting his cock that had a life of its own every time he thought about the kid, and sat up, reaching over to pick up his phone. Flipping the screen he noticed a message from a number he didn’t recognise. Frowning slightly he tapped on the screen bringing the message up. 

Text: 

Hola Vale. Its Marc. I thought maybe we should talk? 

Vale stared at the message, reading it a few time before it dawned on him that the kid didn’t actually have his number, and must have done some asking to get it. He grinned, and immediately felt slightly giddy, like a bloody teenager. Right Vale, he thought, be cool, don’t blow this by sending some ridiculous message back, 

Text: 

Vale to Marc: Hola Marc. Where you get my number? Si, we need to talk. 

He pressed send and then immediately kicked himself. Maybe that sounded like he was mad, like where the hell did you get my number from kind of mad. Fuck. 

Marc to Vale: Oh sorry, I hope you don’t mind, I asked Jorge. Was this ok? 

Vale to Marc: No no its fine, no problem. From Jorge? Am surprised he gave you the right one! You ok? I feel bad that I didn’t talk to you the morning after we, well the morning after you know. 

Marc to Vale. Can I call you? I hate to text. 

Vale to Marc: Si 

Vale waited, looking at his phone, and even though he knew it was going to ring was expecting the sound, when it did he jumped so much that the handset flipped out of his hand and clattered to the deck. He scrambled to pick it up before it stopped, scuffing the skin of his knee on the wooden floor in the process. 

“Hola Marc.” He said, voice slightly breathless 

“Valentino? “ 

“Yes, yes its me, its valentino. I dropped the phone.” He heard muffled laughter in the background before Marc spoke again, “I wanted to talk to you, I……I….well I have been missing you.” The last part of the sentence was rushed, like he wanted to get it out as quick as possible. Vale raised his eyebrows, this had taken him off guard, he had expected the kid to back off maybe, to say it had been a mistake, but missing him? Well that was …………. actually that was good!! He liked the thought of Marc missing him, thinking about him, yeah that made him smile. 

“Vale?” Marc’s voice brought him back from his thoughts, “Vale are you there? I hope I didn’t offend you.” 

“No Marc, no. You not offend me. I……….well I wasn’t expecting that. But I want to tell you something to. I miss you as well, I wanted to talk to you, but I didn’t want to push you.” There was a silence, not an awkward one but a silence where they both just listened to each other breathing. 

“Maybe…….. can I see you sometime? I ……I really want to Vale. …..” Vale’s heart began to pound at the sound of Marc’s voice, soft and sweet. 

“Sure Marc, sure. We can meet…….maybe you come to my ranch? You like? Maybe we ride bikes together, yes?” 

“Yes, I would like that, very much………I have been thinking, about that night when we kissed….it felt so good, I, I never feel like this before. Vale I want it to happen again…..I …..I want you to touch me.” God Valentino was now as hard as a rock, his cock pulsing to the whispered pleas of Marc, 

“I want that too Marc.” He said, his hand moving down, the heel of his palm pressing against his cock, making him whimper slightly. He heard a small moan from Marc, the sounds of his breathing coming faster. 

“Tell me Vale, tell me what you want me to do.” Oh fuck, this was ridiculous, and stupid but oh god so fucking sexy. His hand now wrapped around his cock, he closed his eyes and imagined Marc, the way he would look, his face flushed his lips parted. 

“I want you to touch yourself, touch your cock. Close your eyes, think of me kissing you, my tongue licking your mouth.” 

“Ahhhhhhhh” Marc groaned out, “Yes Vale I want that so much.” Valentino’s head was spinning his hand working faster bringing himself off just the way only he knew how to, long firm strokes, pressure just right. 

“Tell me how good it feels Marc, tell me how much you want me to touch you” 

“Ohhhhh god it feels soooo good, ahhhh so good Valentino. I want you so much, please please do it, make me come…..ahhhhh Vale please.” Marc’s pleas nearly drove Valentino over the edge. This was madness, he was acting like some fucking horny teenager, but the noises Marc was making were addictive and even if he had wanted to stop, he didn’t think he could, not with his own orgasm pooling low in his gut, building with every stroke of his hand. 

“Harder Marc, feel my body, feel me on you, feel my hands on you, making you beg, making you want all of me. Feel it Marc, ahhhhh I …….i, Oh god i want you to come for me” 

And with that he heard Marc cry out his name, followed by a string of Spanish words that were lost in his own voice crying out as they both came hard and fast. 


	3. Chapter 3

Valentino cut his holiday short so he could get back to see Marc; after the phone call he needed to see him, ached to touch him. He didn’t know what to think anymore, whether it was right or wrong, whether he was taking advantage or not, he was so far gone, so lost to his feelings that no way could he stop now. 

He didn’t send a driver to collect Marc, he wanted to do it himself, wanted to see Marc, make the most of every moment they would have together. Dressed in low wasted blue jeans, sneakers and a soft cotton t shirt Vale sat in his old worn out fiat in front of the airport. His hair, slightly longer now, curled and waved in the breeze as he leant out of the window, eyes shaded behind dark glasses watching for Marc, his mouth twitching slightly, lips pouting, fingers drumming against the steering wheel. He noticed Marc before Marc saw him, and fuck but the kid looked stunning, better than he had remembered even. He was dressed in faded jeans and a Superdry Motor –X team t-shirt, his dark hair brushed up off of his face, with a canvas bag flung over his shoulder and carrying a jacket. Vale watched him for a moment, drinking the sight in before pumping the horn and waving at him. 

“Ciao Marc!!” he called leaning out of the window and grinning 

“Hey Vale, Hola!” The smile that lit the kids face up nearly took his breath away; it was wide and pure and made his whole face beam. Moving round the car marc headed for the passenger door, opening it up and leaning in looking at Vale with big brown eyes, his face serious for a second 

“I miss you Valentino.” He said, his head cocking to one side eyes searching Vale’s. 

“Marc,” Vale said, his voice barely a whisper as he felt the heat rise in his gut and his heart rate double, “I can’t stop thinking of you since we last talked.” 

Marc smiled, almost shyly his head dipping down, eyes dropping then going back up to meet Vale’s again, “yeah, that was hot.” 

Grinning again he slid himself onto the passenger seat, dumping his bag, turning and planting a kiss on the side of Vale’s face. Valentino’s hand sprung to the site of the kiss as if he had been stung, fingers touching the skin that now tingled beneath them. The kid had got him……like really, reallygot under his skin, he was hooked and god but it was frightening……terrifying even because he knew that in the end there would certainly be pain, this was something he could never hold onto, but then maybe in the end that didn’t matter, maybe in the end the old saying was true, better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all. 

Driving along the track, dust and dirt swirling up around the car Marc gasped as he caught the first site of Valentino’s ranch. In the distance down in the valley he could see a track, twisting and turning, glistened pale in the light. 

“You Like?” Vale asked; his eyebrow arching as he turned briefly to look at Marc, whose face was a picture of childish excitement and pure amazement. 

“Si Vale! Si I like so much!” 

Vale smiled to himself as they headed down the road and in through the big cast iron gates with Rossi’s Ranch emblazoned across, driving over to a small cluster of buildings, (a guest house and riders changing rooms), that were situated close to the track. Jumping out of the car Marc ran down to the side of the track, gazing at the view that greeted him. It was breathtakingly beautiful, especially as the track was now bathed in the glow of the sun setting high up in the hills. Vale stood next to him, looking out over the ranch, his hands on his hips, breathing the air in, the smell of the track, and the faint aroma of fuel from the bikes, and hot rubber. He could think of nothing in the world that would make this moment more complete …….that was until marc slid his hand into his and held it tight. Neither of them said anything, it wasn’t necessary the moment was perfect just as it was. 

Having unpacked in the guest house, Marc headed downstairs to the kitchen to see Vale in full swing, chopping and sieving and boiling and frying……..not all at once of course, but to Marc it seemed that the man could multi task better than anyone he knew. 

“Ehhhhh my bambino!” Vale said, grinning at Marc 

“Awww Vale, I’m no kid! You should know that by now!” lips forming the perfect pout, as he swatted Valentino’s arm playfully. 

Vale caught hold of his arm, pulling him in for a hug, “Si Si I know…….you are no kid for sure, but you are still my bambino!” 

Marc blushed, snuggling into Vale’s arms, reaching up and kissing his neck, breathing in his scent , a mixture of cologne and ………well motorbikes….an unusual mixture but one that set Marc’s pulse racing, to him it was the perfect combination. Vale faltered allowing Marc to move close into him, feeling his lips soft and warm against his skin, wanting only to remove his cloths, lay him down and kiss every inch, every intimate part of his body……but all in good time, he could wait, he could be strong. 

“We eat now Marc. Yes?” Vale said holding firmly onto the kids arms, and pushing him gently away. 

Dinner, Marc thought was amazing; freshly made pasta with a homemade Italian sauce, red wine and a lemon and lime sorbet to finish. He leant back in his chair, hands resting on his belly and sighed. “Vale that was ……ummm ……that was “He frowned trying to remember the word, his mind a warm haze from the wine, “That was fantastico!” 

Vale smiled, pulling him off the chair and leading him to the living room, where a warm fire flickered in the hearth, and pushed him gently down onto the soft cushions of the sofa. Marc looked up at him, eyes wide, lips red, the light from the fire making his skin glow. Valentino dropped to his knees in front of him, hands resting on Marc’s thighs, drinking in the view. Marc’s hands reaching out and tangled in his hair, nails scraping gently over his scalp sending shivers down his spine. 

“Kiss me.” Marc whispered. “Vale Please……..please kiss me, I…..I need this, I need you.” Leaning forward Valentino pushed Marc back, spreading his thighs and kneeling in between. Their faces inches apart, Vale could feel the touch of Marc’s breath on his face, shallow and quick as Marc bit down on his own lip, waiting, anticipating. Pushing up, inviting vale’s lips, almost begging for them until Valentino closed the gap and their lips met, mouths instantly open, wet and greedy, tongues lapping and searching. Marc moaning as Vale held him firmly in his arms, kissing his face, his mouth, his neck unable to get enough, wanting more and more. Stopping for a moment, trying to catch his breath, take stock Vale leaned back onto his heals and stood up. His eyes never leaving Marc’s as he removed his t-shirt and jeans, feeling his skin flush with a blossom of goose bumps as the cool air hit him. Marc stared, eyes transfixed. Vale’s body was lean and beautifully defined his skin the colour of liquid barley. He watched as the muscles in Vale’s stomach twitched and moved as his body shivered, not from the cold as Marc thought, but from the anticipation, the need, the desire. Marc quickly removed his top and jeans, sitting back down, his black cotton boxer briefs clinging to his body hiding very little of what lay covered beneath. Reaching out his arms Marc beckoned Vale to him, pulling him down and clinging onto him. Valentino could feel the warmth of his skin against him, the hardness of his cock against his thigh as they began to push and writhe together, a rhythmical slow movement that had them both breathless and as Vale continued to kiss and lick at Marc’s neck Marc began to shiver and shake, the intensity and sensations becoming overwhelming. Valentino stopped, gently stroking Marc’s face looking down at him eyes full of concern. 

“Hey, you ok?” He murmured, still cradling Marc in his arms. Marc looked away, then looked back up, “I……I have never done this before.” He whispered, looking away again as if ashamed. 

Valentino gently hooking his fingers under his chin, bringing him back to look at him 

“Marc its ok, don’t worry.” He voice soothing and gentle. 

“But I want to Vale” Marc said, looking pleadingly up into Vale’s eyes, and holding firmly onto Vale’s shoulders, “I want to, I just…..I ‘m just scared. I …..I may do something wrong, Fuck, you must think I am such a kid!” 

Vale smiled, his thumb rubbing over Marc’s cheek fighting the urge to agree with marc that yes he did think of him as a kid, but saying that now wouldn’t be the best of ideas, so he bit his lip and smiled. 

“That’s not what I think Marc. I watch you ride your bike, how you push it how you control it on track. You are a master before your time, and you are no kid.” A blush spread across Marc’s cheeks, “And, you don’t have to be scared, or do anything you don’t want to, ok? We go slowly, we take time, is no rush.” 

Marc smiled, reaching for Vale and pulling him into a kiss, stealing the air from his lungs as he deepened it, plundering his mouth with an eager tongue. Taking hold of Vale’s hand he guided it down his body until it rested on his hard cock, 

“Touch me Vale,” Marc murmured between frantic kisses. Shifting his body Vale manoeuvred himself so that he could lean in and pull down Marc’s boxers and then his own, Marc gasping at the sensation of skin against skin, cock against cock. Running his fingers slowly up Marc’s thigh, cupping his balls, feeling the sensation of them in his palm, moving them gently making Marc arch up, trying to get more contact, and then moaning wantonly as Vale’s fingers moved on, tracing up the inside of his cock, making his hand wet, twisting his thumb and fingers around the head, massaging just beneath and then back down again. Marc was lost, his head thrown back, his mouth open, eyes tight shut as he pushed up with his hips rutting into Vale’s hand, fingers clinging desperately to Vale’s back, digging in leaving scratches that would sting come the morning. 

Disentangling himself from Marc’s arms Vale moved slowly down his body, his lips kissing and sucking at Marc’s skin, Marc’s fingers wound tightly in his hair, eliciting fresh moans of pleasure as he nipped gently at a nipple, then licked it and then sucked at it. Marc was writhing by this time, pleading and calling out in Spanish, lost to the sensations that Vale’s lips and fingers were creating, until he felt Vale take his cock into his mouth. At this point Marc became ridged, his body shaking, trembling, almost unable to process the sensations that were flooding through him. Vale stopped looking up at Marc’s face, “You want me to stop Marc?” He whispered 

“Ahhhh no, no Vale don’t stop……please….” And as Valentino took him back deep into his mouth again he cried out, “Fuck, yes yes…….oh god Vale yes.” Unable to keep his hips still he bucked up into Vale’s mouth, out of control until he felt the steadying pressure of Valentino’s hand s holding onto his hips, regulating his thrusts, slowing them down until it became a rhythmical movement. Marc could feel his orgasm building, the heat pooling in his stomach, but this time he wasn’t in control of it, wasn’t able to orchestrate it with his own hand, this time it was coming in waves of pleasure that shook him from within and that spread throughout him until he could hold back no longer, his body becoming rigid, fingers clenched in Vale’s hair, head thrown back, the muscles and tendons standing out in his neck as his body convulsed. As he floated on the high of his climax he could feel soft kisses and licks from vale, cleaning his cock, and then further up licking at his stomach until nothing was left; Marc’s eyes slowly opening, watching Vales mouth, that dirty sexy mouth, as his soft tongue darted out, lapping and sucking at Marc’s skin, and in this moment he thought he had never seen anything so fucking sexy in his who life. Pulling Marc into his arms he kissed him slowly, Marc’s tongue nervously licking at his mouth, tasting himself on Vales tongue and moaning slightly at just how erotic that was. Vale kissed his temple, his face and sighed, “Are you ok?” 

Marc giggled, “Ok??? Ummmmm yes I am Ok, I am very ok! “Snuggling closer mouth moving against the skin of Valentino’s neck, “That was amazing, thank you.” 

Vale smiled, “Good.” He said sighing happily and pulling Marc as close as he could. They laid there for some time, until Vale could feel Marc’s body became more and more relaxed and boneless; not only from his climax but from sleep. Shifting himself slightly he looked down at Marc’s face, his features relaxed, his lips forming a natural pout, and Vale knew he had fallen, knew he was in too deep. Pulling the blanket down from the back of the sofa he covered them both, his own eyes closing, on the edge of sleep, and it was only at this point that he remembered his own need, his own desire. He had pushed it to one side, and neglected the urge to fuck, to rut, to come, but he reasoned there would be plenty of time for that, when Marc was more confident, more relaxed, and with that thought he drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Vale woke early, a slight crick in his neck from where he had been sleeping awkwardly on the sofa, Marc still cradled in his arms fast asleep; his head resting on Vale’s chest, an arm thrown casually over his stomach and legs entangled with his. He looked so peaceful, so totally pure, a picture of perfection that Valentino was reluctant to disturb, not wanting to wake him, but nature was most definitely calling, and if he didn’t get up and go now……well he didn’t want to think of the consequences! 

Slipping himself out from underneath Marc, he quietly padding bare foot and naked through the house up to the bathroom on the first floor. He showered and changed into a pair of soft cotton shorts and a white t-shirt and stood in front of the mirror brushing his teeth and contemplating whether or not to shave. He studied his face, pulling the skin and poking it, comparing it to the fresh faced 20 year old, 14 years his junior that lay asleep on his sofa. He sighed; he was still a handsome man, good body, actually bloody good body, fit and healthy and with enough money put by to never have to care about that kind of thing again, but in the end what could he offer Marc? Marc was a rookie to MotoGP, he had his whole career in front of him, world championships to win. He would become the darling of the sport, with his big smile, and happy personality, and he was good……really good, and it was all natural, none of it forced or in any way false, yet he was _here,_ here in Valentino’s home, naked and willing and wanting _him_. It was a slight mind fuck to Vale, but in the end who was he to question it, to think too much on what would happen in the future, or next week for that matter, all he needed to do was enjoy the moment, enjoy the now and let the rest of it fall into place in time. 

Back in the kitchen he padded about, cleaning the dishes from the night before and putting on a cafeteria of fresh coffee, humming to himself happily as he went about his tasks. He turned suddenly to a noise from behind him, Marc was stood in the doorway, the blanket from the sofa wrapped around his body, his eyes still sleepy and his hair sticking out at all angles. He looked more beautiful now, like this, then he had ever done before, and again Vale’s heart melted. 

“Ehhhh my bambino” Vale said, grinning at Marc, “you sleep good? Yes?” 

Marc smiled sleepily, yawned and nodded simultaneously. Vale held out his arms, “Come here.” 

Marc shuffled over to Vale allowing him to wrap his arms around his body and pull him in close for a hug. A small, sleepy, happy sound escaped his lips as he snuggled himself into Vale’s neck, kissing the warm skin, feeling the pulse in Vale’s neck begin to rise. Marc smiled to himself; loving the effect he had on Vale, it made him feel powerful, sexy. 

“MMmmmm last night, …….” He sighed, “Last night was amazing Vale. But, ……..but I wanted to touch you……make you happy….and I did not…….I want to make you happy.” He looked up at Valentino, eyes wide, serious even. 

“No Marc, you did make me happy.” Valentino replied, kissing the young man on the forehead 

“No.” Marc said, “I didn’t…….you know…..I wanted to make you come too.” a blush spreading across his face as he said the words. Reaching up, still holding the ends of the blanket in his hands, he folded his arms around Vale’s neck, wrapping them both up in the soft material. Marc’s body was warm and lithe and totally naked against Valentino, and fuck but it felt good…..oh so good, that valentino could think of nothing else other than the feeling of skin on skin, and Marc’s heavenly scent that intoxicated him. He felt himself immediately harden against marks body, felt Marc shift slightly and start moving seductively up against him, almost purring into his ear, soft breaths and moans escaping his lips. 

“Hold the Blanket Vale” Marc whispered, handing the ends of the blanket to Valentino so that they were still enclosed but leaving himself free to move. He looked up at Vale, hands still wrapped around his neck, stroking the sensitive skin, the sensation burning, making Vale’s head spin. Marc’s face now close, heavy lidded eyes full of softness full of passion watching Vale’s every movement, moving from eyes to lips, licking and biting on his own as he continued to writhe lazily up against Valentino’s body pushing it gently until Vale’s back was pressed up against the cool glass of the ceiling to floor windows that looked out onto the track. Finally Vale could hold back no longer and closed the gap between them, the kiss messy and frantic as his hands searched Marc’s body, following the contours of soft skin until he reached Marc’s perfect ass, Squeezing the soft flesh in the palms of his hands, feeling its shape, and the swell of his buttocks; his fingers continuing to explore as far as they could reach, sliding under the curve of his ass where it met the top of Marc’s thigh, and pulling gently outwards, easing the flesh apart. Marc moaned, his fingers digging into Vale’s shoulders, as he fell into the sensation, moving his body rhythmically in time with the gently ministrations of Valentino’s hands, his head now resting against Vale’s shoulder becoming lost to the sensations spreading through him. Moaning softly he reached up, his mouth close to Vale’s ear, 

“Ahhhhh no Vale stop, stop……I want to touch you….please.” Vale slowed his movements, looking down at Marc, who by now was looking up at him, lips parted, red, moist. Gaining some control, Marc started kissing Valentino’s face, along his jaw, and down his neck as his hands wandered down Vale’s body, slipping up under his t-shirt feeling his warm skin, the firmness of muscle, taught and smooth under his hands, before looking up again at Vale, a dirty filthy grin spreading across his face as he then sunk to his knees. Valentino, still holding onto the blanket that was covering them both, looked down as Marc’s head disappeared, gasping suddenly as he felt Marc’s hands touching his cock through the thin material of his shorts, tracing the outline with his fingers, tentative, inquisitive touches that left Valentino breathless and needing more. He felt Marc’s hand go to the waistband of his shorts and pull them down, hearing a muffed exhalation of surprise when he finally saw vale’s cock, now free from the constraints of his shorts. Vale let out a breathy laugh as Marc’s head appeared back through the top of the blanket with a look of surprise spread across his face. 

“Fuck Vale, you are…..your cock…es tan grande!!” Vale spluttered, a blush spreading immediately across his face, unable to form a coherent word at that moment. Marc grinned and sank back down under the blanket plunging Vale right back into a strangled moan as his hands finally closed around Vale’s cock and began to move, gently at first, but then firmer, with more purpose and design to the movement, the fingers exploring, running up and down the full length of his cock, spreading wetness, gliding slick and sweet over the sensitive head of his cock. Sinking into the sensations, Vale gasped out loudly as he felt the tip of Marc’s tongue lap inquisitively at the base of his cock, tasting him, feeling the texture the hardness under his tongue, then, growing in confidence, he began lapping with broad strokes up the full length of Vale’s cock, swirling it round the tip, repeating again and again after the guttural reaction of Vale, who at this point had given up on holding the blanket in place and had let it fall, pooling around Marc’s feet, freeing Vale’s hands to now fall and tangle in Marc’s hair. 

“Oh god Marc, yes my bambino, …….oh god suck me, suck my cock……ahhhhhh yes, yes.” The sensations Marc’s mouth was creating was short circuiting Valentino’s brain, and he had to fight the urge to control the movement of Marc’s messy, inexperienced, but effective blowjob and just fuck his mouth. 

“MMMmmmmmmmmm…….” Marc hummed and moaned around Vale’s cock as he became more and more engrossed in his task, revelling in Vale’s taste, at the power it gave him, the feeling of complete control. He gripped Vale’s hips tight and pushing his ass back into the cool glass of the window, whilst sucking him deep into his hot mouth. The contrasting sensations of heat from Marc’s mouth and coolness from the glass sent Vale’s body into uncontrollable shivers. 

“Ahhhhh, Marc… so good, ….you are so good….So. Fucking. Good” 

Vale’s hips jerking up, out of control, pushing his cock into Marc’s mouth, the coordinated movement of head and hips becoming in sync. Valentino could feel his orgasm building, the heat rising up his legs, the tingling and tightening of his balls, the throbbing of his cock. He pulled on Marc’s head, not wanting to freak him out by coming in his mouth, but Marc grunted, gripped tighter and shook his head, sucking harder on the head of Vale’s cock, and massaging the base with his hand until Valentino’s body became ridged and his orgasm rushed through him making him cry out Marc’s name over and over again as Marc continued to suck him until he felt Vale’s hand on his head pulling him gently away. He let Vale’s cock slip from his mouth and looked up at Valentino, whose head was still thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open, soft moans escaping from his lips. Marc gently kissed Vale’s softening cock, eliciting a small yelp from Vale at the over sensitised feeling. Vale looked down at Marc who was still on his knees; Marc looked up, his lips swollen and red, eyes wide and questioning, and a smile flickering around his mouth. Vale reached down and pulled Marc up to his feet, pulling him into his arms and cradling him close. 

“Was good? Yes?” Marc asked. 

“ahhhhhhh si, si sooooo good, sooo good.” Vale sighed, kissing Marc’s face his lips his cheeks. Marc grinned, quite obviously proud of himself, and of the fact that he could have this effect on Valentino, whose legs were even now still shaking slightly. 

“Shower I think,” Vale said, gripping Marc’s hand and pulling him up the stairs and into the bathroom. It was warm and cosy in here, and Marc sat perched on the closed toilet seat, hugging his arms around his pulled up legs, head resting on his knees and watched as Valentino switched the shower on and adjusted the heat. Taking Marc’s hand he guided him into the cubicle and under the spray of warm water, Marc allowing himself to be positioned and fussed over. Squeezing some gel into the palm of his hands Vale gently began massaging down Marc’s chest, swirling the foam around, fingers brushing against Marc’s nipples. Marc sighed, feeling himself harden again as the blood pooled in his groin, he sighed letting Vale turn him round, feeling him press his body up against his back, the sensation of slick, wet skin gliding together glorious as Valentino moved. Marc dropped his head back onto Valentino’s shoulder, allowed him to move his hands freely over his sensitive skin, gasping as Valentino finally wrapped his hand around his hard cock. Marc squeezed his eyes shut, his movements against Vale’s body becoming languid and erotic; his moans and cries soft and breathy as his body undulated to Valentino’s touch. Vale, wrapping one arm around Marc’s waist holding him steady, dropped to his knees behind Marc. Marc Shivered as he felt Valentino push him forward, bending him over so that he had to reach out and steady himself with his hands against the cool tiles. He could feel Vale stroking him gently, running his hand down over his ass and pulling his cheeks gently apart. He let out a small strangled sob as he felt Valentino’s tongue lick gently over his hole, jumping forward slightly at the sensation it created. 

“Shhhhhhhh” Vale whispered softly, continuing to stroke Marc’s cock reassuring, leaning in and licking again, circling his tongue over the sensitive skin. Marc sinking into the new sensation, groaning helplessly at the feeling, beginning to relax and push back into Vale’s face, wanting more of his tongue whilst he began to move his hips forward fucking into Vale’s hand. The feeling of tongue and hand becoming too much, wanting everything, more and more, 

“Ahhhhh Vale, fuck……..fuck yes Vale, yes.” His words faltering, becoming a deep guttural groan as his orgasm hit him hard, wrenching itself from his body as he came hard into the stream of water running over his body. 

Standing up and pulling Marc back into his body Valentino held him close, soothing him, allowing Marc’s head to fall back, and allow the water to run over his face and hair. As Marc came back to his senses he grinned up at Vale, that same beautiful wide grin, all teeth and smile. Vale laughed, hugging him, “We ride motorbike now, si?………breakfast, then bike!” Marc nodded, breakfast followed by bike sounded good. 


	5. There are more things you can do with an M1 Yamaha.......

The morning was perfect, beautiful clear blue skies and just a hint of a breeze that ruffled the two flags hung high upon the top of the gates 

Marc smiled as he looked up and watched them flutter, one with Valentino’s 46 and the other the red and white 58 of Marco. He knew how much Simonchelli had meant to Vale, they were like brothers, and it was fitting, touching that he respected and honored him as he did. Marc followed Valentino, taking in the small details, capturing every image and cramming as much as he could into his mind, wanting to remember ever little thing. He watched how Vale moved, how he walked, the fluid movement of his body that was dressed only in shorts, slung low on his hips and old sneakers that kicked up the dust as he walked. Unlocking the padlock and pulling open the big black double fronted door Vale turned and grinned at Marc, whose mouth had formed the perfect O shape at the sight of the rows of bikes parked neatly next to each other. 

“So, which one you like?” Vale asked, strolling over to the nearest bike and running his fingers lightly over the seat. 

Marc gazed at the bikes; he was truly spoilt for choice. A squeal of delight erupted from his lips as he noticed one that already had his number on the front of it. The bike was sprayed orange and black, and on the rear wheel guard was a small cartoon of a red ant, Marc’s own little emblem. He turned, looking at Vale, “You did this? You did this for me?!” 

Vale smiled, watching the kids face light up, pure excitement, pleasure, spread over his face. 

“Si, is yours! You should have your own bike, no one else ever rides, is yours only Marc.” 

“Valentino……” Marc looked at the bike then back at Vale, “I cant believe you do this for me. I …..I love it.!” Vale watched and grinned as Marc jumped onto the bike, his face lit up, smile wide. 

“Ere Marc, you need these…” Vale shouted as he threw a set of keys to Marc who kicked the bike into action and listened to it roar into life. They both changed into race gear, pulling on gloves, boots and helmets before pushing the bikes out of the garage next to the entrance of turn one on the track. Lining up on the start line, they turned and grinned before Marc opened up the throttle and roared off, plumes of dust flying from spinning wheels, as the bike tore up the track surface and sped off. Standing up on the bike, and turning Marc yelled at Valentino who had been taken by surprise by Marc’s enthusiastic start, “Woo Hoo Vale!! Come catch me old man!!!” Valentino swore profusely in Italian before revving the bike hard, sluing round the first corner, foot slightly out, leaning in, pushing the bike forward, faster and faster catching his young prey. Vale reached Marc’s bike, both of them pushing to the limits, as he managed to position himself to dive down the inside, slipping past Marc and kicking up clouds of dust pushing Marc wide. Valentino’s experience, his knowledge of the track, his pure race mind calculated continuously, swapping, changing, and lunging as he sped round the track, Marc always close behind, nipping at his heels, pressuring him to make a mistake. Rounding the final bend for the last time they both lay flat as possible side by side racing hard pushing the bike to the limits and at the line it was Valentino who won by half a bike length. Slowing to allow Marc to come along side, they clasped hands and Marc Whooped for joy, “Heyyyyy Valentino!! Fantastico! Incredibile!!” 

Pulling up next to each other Vale reached out and pulled Marc’s head towards his, the helmets bumping together, “Ehh My bambino!! I cant let you beat me at home!! Ha ha! You…..you are incredibile!! Si?” 

Marc grinned from under his helmet, his eyes showing the happiness the pure joy he felt. Still full of adrenaline pumping though his body Marc jumped off the bike, pulling off his helmet and pushing down his race overalls to the waist, his chest rising and falling quickly as he panted, reaching for Vale, who had also removed his helmet, hair sticking hot and sweaty to his forehead, and dragged him into a passionate kiss. Lips bruising against each other, Marc’s desperate moans being swallowed by Vale’s mouth, as they fought for dominance. Valentino’s hands raked down Marc’s soft skin, pulling him in closer, bodies hard up against each other, cocks straining for release. Slightly dazed Valentino pulled away and grabbed Marc’s arm pulling him in towards the garage that was situated close by. Flinging the door open he pushed Marc inside, resuming his attack on Marc’s body, which was writhing up against him, desperate, wanton and needy. 

“Vale I want you…….I want you so, so bad.” Marc panted as he kissed and licked at Valentino’s exposed neck, tugging at the collar of his race overall, pulling down the zipper and desperately trying to get his hands inside to touch flesh, to feel skin to scratch to pull to squeeze. Valentino wriggled out of his overalls and pulled down Marc’s, removing them so they were left stood dressed only in boxers, bodies glistening from a thin sheen of sweat over their skin. Valentino could feel the passion flooding through him mixed with adrenaline and pure want, he needed to take control, to restrain his desire to just fuck Marc, to take him and use his body and do everything to him that his own body throbbed to do. Putting his hands on marc’s shoulders he pushed him slightly away, resting his forehead against the younger mans, looking into his eyes that were almost black, blown wide with lust and need. 

“Ahh Marc, Marc I want you to.” Vale whispered, reaching forward and kissing Marc gently on the lips. 

“Vale, I want you to have me, all of me. I…I want you to fuck me Valentino.” Marc’s voiced hitched and shook as he said the words, trying to push back against Vale, who was still holding his shoulders tightly. 

“Si Marc, yes….yes I want that to bambino.” Taking Marc’s hand he led him into the back of the garage, where a bike stood, covered in a tarpaulin. Valentino Pulled off the cover and revealed an original factory built Yamaha M1 that he had raced and won his last world championship on. Running his fingertips over the bike he caressed its curves lovingly. Marc stood beside him, hand still holding tightly onto Vale’s. Letting go of Marc’s hand for a moment Vale mounted the bike, turning the ignition and firing the bike up. It roared into life, settling into a deep grumbling purr as the engine ticked over. Vale twisted the accelerator and it roared again into life sending wave after wave of deep seated vibrations through his body. He closed his eyes, becoming lost to the machine, its beauty, its sound, he was in love. He opened his eyes and looked at Marc, “Come to me.” He said, holding his arms out and pulling Marc into him. 

“Marc, “he said, looking him in the eye, “Are you sure this is what you want? We have time, we no need to hurry or rush things.” 

“Si Vale, si is what I want…..I want you, please Vale.” Climbing off of the Yamaha he gestured at Marc to climb on, but before letting him do so he slid Marc’s boxers down, leaving him totally naked, and exposed. Marc trembled, he felt exposed, scared, excited, all of these feeling and more. He climbed onto the bike, the hard leather seat felt rough against the soft skin of his ass and he shivered. Vale stood close, stroking his fingers down Marc’s back, and kissing his neck, Marc turning to him capturing his lips. The kiss started slow, tender, and exploratory; tongues flicking and searching, building in intensity until suddenly Marc moaned out loudly as Valentino twisted the throttle and the bike roared and revved beneath him, sending shock after shock of vibrations up through Marc’s naked body. Oh god but it felt good, the bike humming and throbbing beneath him, sending wave after wave of pleasure up his spine, making his balls ache and cock pulse. Vale held him close, his hand possessively around Marc’s neck, kissing him hard, whilst revving the bike rhythmically beneath his writhing body. Marc pushed down into the seat, wanting more of the vibration, more of that throbbing, more of that beautiful sensation. 

“Yes Marc” Vale whispered, his mouth hot against Marc’s neck, as Marc began moving and writhing on the Yamaha’s seat. Valentino’s hand ran down over his chest, feeling Marc’s stomach muscles twitch and flutter beneath his touch, his fingers searching further and further until they wrapped around Marc’s hard cock, already wet and hot and sticky. Vale stroked him, strong rhythmical movements, fingers playing over the sensitive tip, spreading the wetness until Marc was pushing his hips up and fucking his fist. The sweet sounds that were escaping from Marc’s mouth were intoxicating, his cries breathy and soft, begging for more. Pushing Marc forward on the bike, letting him settle in the race position, thighs spread, ass up, head down low, Vale offered Marc his fingers, letting him suck greedily on them, saliva dripping down, running over the palm of his hand. Marc groaned, sucking on them harder, allowing his tongue to lick every inch until Vale pulled them slowly out. Moving his hand gently down Marc’s back, wet slicked fingers running over the curve of Marc’s upturned ass, and down, softly touching and stroking the sensitive skin, circling his entrance. Marc’s body shivered violently and he cried out, jerking forward slightly on the bike at the sensation. Vale leant close by his head, 

“Shhhhh Baby….is ok….mmmmm? You ok, just relax.” 

“Vale……ahhhhhh yes yes.” Marc moaned out as he became used to the sensation and began pushing back, moving his ass up wanting more. At first the feeling of Valentino’s fingers inside him was strange, alien, but as he moved back against them his body relaxed and accommodated the intrusion and as Vale hit that spot deep inside him he became totally lost to the sensations, his body moving languidly to the ministrations, and as Vale revved the engine again sending new vibrations sparking through Marc’s over sensitised body he thought he was going to melt, to come apart, drown in the multiple sensations. His body trembling, his skin feeling tight, like it was too small for his body, he cried out Vale’s name, over and over again, his pleas desperate, begging Vale for more. Pulling his fingers gently from Marc he manoeuvred his limp body so that he could hold him close, Marc’s head resting on his shoulder, arms wrapped tightly round him. 

“Marc, do you want more?” 

Marc lifted his head, eyes dark, mouth open, face flushed. Their eyes met, Valentino felt like he was going to explode, he needed this so much, he needed to be inside of Marc, feel him tight and hot around him, but he needed Marc to be sure, he needed Marc to want this too. Marc nodded, “Si Valentino, …..” he whispered, eyes looking away, biting on his lip then looking back up into Valentino’s eyes. Marc thought he had never seen such beautiful eyes, full of passion, full of lust, full of kindness, the deepest blue he had ever seen, and god but he wanted this, wanted to have Valentino inside of him, have him so intimate, so close. 

The kid trembled in his arms and Valentino searched Marc’s face, he was looking so intently up at him, like he was trying to work something out, like he was trying to tell him something. Leaning down he kissed Marc’s open mouth, eliciting a low moan from the young man held in his arms. 

“Come” Valentino said helping Marc off the bike, Taking his hand in his and guiding him across the garage. Grabbing a blanket he wrapped it round both his and Marc’s shoulders and pulled Marc’s hand, “Come Marc, we go back to the house……come we go now.” Marc allowed himself to be guided across the small courtyard and back into Valentino’s house. Slamming the door and letting the blanket fall to the floor, they immediately tangled together, kissing, grabbing at skin, fingers twisting in hair. Vale pulled Marc with him as they staggered across the kitchen and collapsed down onto the large soft welcoming sofa. Marc’s body on top of Vale’s, his eyes flashing defiant, passion reignited, lust pooling in his gut. He began to rut up against Valentino’s body, their cocks rubbing together, skin on skin. 

Valentino cried out, his head falling back, mouth open, he needed this, he needed this more than he should, but he didn’t care, didn’t want to think how he was beginning to drown in the kid, fall into this sweet danger, and as marc’s mouth closed around his cock his brain short circuited and nothing else mattered. 


	6. The Morning after the night before ..................

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last Marc gets what he wants, and Vale is more than happy to oblige...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shameless excuse to write smut about two of my favourite riders, but hopefully in a beautiful and creative way!!  
> I have combined chapters 6 and 7 so this is very long....there will be more to this, more intrigue and more characters ..... Dani, and Stefan and Jorge.....so all is not done yet :)

Valentino lay sprawled out across his bed, limbs relaxed and boneless from sleep. He sighed deeply, a happy contented sound, soft and breathy as he looked down at Marc who was curled next to him, head resting on Vale’s stomach and arm slung over Vale’s crutch and upper thigh. He moved his hand down and gently stroked Marc’s hair, it felt so soft between his fingers. An image flashed through his mind, his hands tangled in Marc’s hair similar to how they now were, but this time he was yanking and pulling on it as Marc sucked on his cock. A smile spread slowly across his face, last night had been intense, it had been amazing, and in fact it had been fucking incredible. Sighing again he closed his eyes and began to replay the evening in his mind, wanting to savour every moment, remember every sensation, hear every moan, every word uttered, pleaded, begged.

They had only just made it to the sofa before Marc was on top of Vale, kissing him hungrily, mouth open tongue exploring wanting more, more, more as Vale arched his body up into Marc’s touch. Marc’s moans were desperate and needy and made Valentino’s stomach clench and tighten with every sexy sound that he made. Vale gripped Marc’s arms, trying to gain some control, but Marc fought back, and fuck but he was strong, stronger than he perhaps looked, and eventually Vale found himself pinned underneath Marc, who straddled his thighs, hands clamped down pinning Vale’s wrists above his head, looking down at Valentino, eyes wild, blown wide, full of want, full of raw desire, and all Valentino could do was to let himself drown in those eyes, and for the first time since Marc had arrived he felt out of control, lost to the boy who was looking down at him, face flushed, lips parted, hair clinging to his face. Marc felt like he was going to explode, his body so turned on by what Vale had done to him on the bike that his mind now was just a haze, he didn’t know what he wanted he just knew he _wanted_ …….. and as those feelings swelled up inside him he began to tare desperately at Valentino’s cloths, wanting to touch skin, to feel Vale hot and hard against him. They both ended up naked, laying on the thick, warm rug next to the sofa, Marc having now wrestled Valentino down onto the floor, limbs entwined, mouths desperate for each other and Marc, having lost all sense of control by now, a squirming, writhing mess in Vale’s arms. Their bodies, now slick from sweat glided together making the most obscenely sexy noises, mixed with the moans and whimpers that were escaping from both of them. 

“Ahhhhh Marc, …….god Marc, si si my bambino….fuck me.” Valentino Whispered into Marc’s ear eliciting a long drawn out moan from Marc’s lips. 

“Vale….Vale….Ahhhhhh” 

Marc’s body was on top of Valentino whose arms were wrapped around Marc’s slim waist, hands cupping Marc’s arse, encouraging his movements, willing the younger man to thrust up against him, their cocks sliding against each other in glorious, perfect synchronicity. Valentino could feel his orgasm building, rushing at him with a youthful exuberance that he hadn’t felt in years. It swelled and blossomed and danced through his body until it burst in a beautiful rush of colour and sensation that filled Vale’s mind with vivid images of Marc, his eyes, his mouth, his body. Marc watched as Valentino fell, head arched back, neck exposed, tendons taught and mouth open, and he thought that this moment was perfect…everything in place, everything he wanted was here and it was his, and in that moment he came, his body juddering as he convulsed with the intensity of it. He could hear Vale calling his name, soothing hands running up and down his back, fingers caressing his arse sending shock after shock of pleasure until he lay still, body limp on top of Valentino who held him, arms wrapped around his waist, head buried in Marc’s neck, soft sweet words tumbling from his lips. 

After a few minutes Valentino shook Marc gently by the shoulder, 

“Ehh Marc, you cold?” He could feel Marc’s body shiver slightly, a tiny movement but one that Vale noticed. Marc mumbled a reply and offered a vague nod of the head, which Valentino took as a yes. Sticky limbs untangled they made their way upstairs to the main bathroom where Vale set about running a warm bath. 

Marc stood watching him, a warm towel wrapped around his slim shoulders. Really it had only been a couple of days that he had spent with Vale, but already he felt at ease, comfortable in his presence, and he loved how Vale looked after him, made sure he was ok, it made him feel good, special, and to be honest it was still a bit of a mind fuck, because every now and again it would occur to him who exactly he was with….this was Valentino Rossi…his fucking hero…but then maybe Marc was earning his place alongside him, at least maybe he was showing him on the track that he was Marc Marquez, soon to be world champion, and next in line to Rossi’s throne, and although Marc still felt in awe of this man, he now began to see him as human, not a untouchable god, but a man, and a man that he could twist round his fingers…that thought gave him a sense of power, and he smiled to himself…things had shifted, and he liked this new feeling. 

Vale switched off the taps and turned to Marc, “Ere Marc get in, warm up….it will make you feel good, yes?” Marc nodded discarding the towel and eased himself into the bath. The water felt so good as he eased his body into the bath, he sighed, head resting back on the rim of the bath as he looked up at Valentino. 

“Ahh Vale, you are so good to me,” He smiled shyly and continued, his voice quieter and his cheeks blushing slightly, “I like it…..I like it when you look after me.” 

Vale smiled, kneeling down beside the bath, dipping his fingers into the water and watching as the movement caused little swirls. He looked up, meeting Marc’s eyes, “I like looking after you, but you are no child eh? You are smarter and older than I gave you credit for, and out on track you are my competition, and I will not back down, but here…well in here you are my bambino, you are my lover and I want to teach you everything. You still want to learn Marc?” 

Marc’s new feeling of control and power suddenly started to disappear, he wanted this, he wanted Valentino to show him, teach him, mould and shape him. He felt heat rise in his cheeks and a small moan escaped his lips, oh he definitely wanted Vale to teach him. 

(Chapter 7)

Marc stood in the doorway of Valentino’s bedroom drinking in the beautiful view that greeted him. The room was lit by candles, their flames flickering restlessly, painting the walls in an ever shifting dance of golden light and shadows. The French windows leading out to the balcony were open, the warm Mediterranean breeze playing with the thin white voile’s hanging down from the frames making them shift and stir with effortless fluidity. Marc’s eyes scanned the room looking for Vale until movement from the balcony caught his attention. 

“Vale?” Marc called, his voice soft, hesitant. He walked across the room slipping in-between the voile’s. Valentino was totally naked, bending slightly forward, his arms stretched out either side of him, hands holding onto the Balcony rail, gazing out over the ranch, seemingly lost to the vision. Marc stopped unable to drag his eyes away from the intoxicating sight of Vale’s beautiful body. He watched as the muscles shifted in Valentino’s back, rippling and undulating under his firm skin, how the curve of his arse moved as he transferred his weight from one foot to the other, how his fingers, long and delicate wrapped around the railing, as if he was revving his M1 making it dance and sing. His hair moved gently to the breeze, curls waving, softly kissing the skin at the back of his neck. Marc suddenly took in a deep gulp of air, until then he hadn’t even noticed he was holding his breath, making Vale twirl around, eyes wide obviously taken by surprise by the sudden noise. 

“Shit Vale, sorry! I……I did not mean to scare you.” 

“Marc…fuck!” Vale grinned, his hand leaping up to lay flat over his heart. “Feel.” He said gesturing to Marc to put his hand over his heart. “Feel; see what you do to me!” Marc stepped forward, reaching out and gently laying his hand onto Valentino’s chest, feeling the heart pounding beneath his fingers. Marc, suddenly became very aware of the closeness of their bodies, he looked up shyly at Valentino who was looking at him, eyes dark and intense, a smile dancing around his lips. 

“My bambino..” Vale whispered, fingers gently reaching out to touch Marc’s face, tracing down his defined cheek bones until they reached Marc’s soft full lips. Marc’s breath hitched, and his body began to tremble at the touch. It was soft and intoxicating; innocent yet full of lust and desire. Marc’s eyes flickered shut, his lips parted, tongue flicking out to taste. He heard a soft moan as Vale slipped a single finger into his mouth. Marc opened his eyes, locking gazes with Valentino as he sucked the digit into his mouth, letting his tongue lap and suck the soft skin. Vale placed his other hand onto the small of Marc’s back, gently guiding him in towards him. Their bodies touched, Marc could feel the heat from Vale’s body seeping into his skin….could feel the hardness of Vale’s cock pushing against him through the towel that was slung low on Marc’s waist. Pulling his finger gently out of Marc’s mouth Vale wrapped his hand around the back on Marc’s head and pulled him closer, his eyes never leaving Marc’s until their lips touched. The kiss was delicate, slow and oh so soft. Marc moaned softly as he let Vale manipulate his body into the perfect angle, the kiss deepening, mouths moving in perfect synchronicity. Vale’s tongue dipping into Marc’s open mouth, seeking and searching for Marc’s tongue, twisting, probing, tasting each other in an erotic dance. Marc’s hands drifted down Vale’s back, feeling the soft toned skin shudder and tremble beneath his touch, until they found the rounded firmness of his arse, fingers digging in, hands cupping flesh, losing any control that was left, pulling Vale closer, kissing him deeper, moans and whimpers tumbling from his lips. 

“God Vale, “he gasped, “Want you…..want you so fucking much……please…por favour..” His voice was thick and breathy….. he felt light headed, needy, out of control. 

“Marc….” Vale whispered, his lips brushing gently against the shell of Marc’s ear, “Marc you are so beautiful….so fucking sexy. I am going to fuck you now…Si?” 

“Oh god Vale….” Marc gasped feeling the whole of his body shudder from those words. 

Valentino slipped his hand into Marc’s and lead him from the balcony back into his room, manoeuvring him until they stood in front of a full length mirror that stood in the corner . Marc stood in front of Vale, averting his eyes from the image, feeling so exposed, so open. Vale gently lifted Marc’s chin up, 

“Look Marc….Look how beautiful you are…” 

Marc looked up, seeing them stood together, Vale behind him, taller, long arms draped over Marc’s shoulders, pulling him in close. He became mesmerised as he watched Vale dip his head and begin to kiss and lick at his neck, the soft breathy noises coming from Valentino going straight to his already throbbing hard cock. Vale’s hands slid down Marc’s chest, palms flat to his skin, snaking down until he reached the towel that somehow had managed to remain around Marc’s hips. Pulling gently at the material the towel slipped off and dropped to the floor. Valentino gasped, his eyes transfixed at the stunning sight of Marc, naked, head resting back on Valentino’s shoulder. He looked to Valentino like some kind of fallen angel, dark hair framing his face, lips parted, cock hard and jutting out. His skin bathed in the flickering candle light, shimmered and gleamed. 

“Touch yourself Marc….. I want to see your hands on your cock.” 

Marc moaned softly at the words whispered in his ear. Trembling slightly he took his cock in his hand, gasping at the sensation as his fingers touched the warm skin. 

“Valentino……….” Marc whispered 

“yes my bambino…ahhh you look so good, so good…my good ,good boy..” Vale’s voice dark and thick like soft warm honey “open your eyes Marc, watch…see how good you are.” Valentino’s hands moved over Marc’s body, the sensations becoming overwhelming for Marc as his hand moved faster over his cock. His heart pounded, his breaths coming in gasps, his chest heaving and body shuddering. He forced his eyes open, watching Vale, watching his eyes moving all over his body, watching his hands gliding and caressing every inch of his skin. 

“Bite me Vale!” Marc gasped, needing to feel something other than the intense pleasure building up in his groin. Vale groaned, pushing Marc’s head over to the side and exposing his neck. His eyes were black from lust, god he wanted Marc so much, nothing now could stop this, he needed it so much. Eyes never leaving Marc’s he lowered his mouth to Marc’s neck, feeling Marc’s body tense up, waiting for the pain, needing it. Marc was transfixed by Valentino’s mouth that wicked sexy mouth, that sweet beautiful mouth, those soft pouting lips as they brushed gently against the sensitive skin, until they sunk in biting and sucking, 

“Agghhhh Vale!! Marc shouted, his body going ridged but his hand still working his cock, “Vale, yes, yes…please…” his voice trailing off into a ramble of Spanish and broken English as Vale sucked again on the tender skin, nipping and biting at it. Vale’s hands working over Marc’s body, rubbing over his nipples, and tweaking them as again his mouth attacked Marc’s neck. Marc could feel the hardness of Valentino’s cock rubbing up against the sensitive skin of his arse, and god but it felt like he was falling. He could feel the multiple sensation of so many different stimulations, could feel the intense pleasure growing and spreading throughout his body, making his thighs tremble, his body jerk uncontrollably, he was close, oh so so close. 

“Come for me Marc.” Vale whispered. Those four words going like an arrow straight to Marc’s cock, making him cum violently and suddenly, shuddering with the pure intensity of his orgasm as it washed over him, his body jerking and writhing as he continued to stroke himself through it, crying out Vale’s name over and over again until his hand finally dropped away and his body sank back into the arms of his lover. He felt Vale kissing him, kissing his neck his face his lips as he held onto Marc until the shuddering in his body had calmed a little. Guiding Marc back Valentino laid him gently down onto the bed, smiling as Marc pulled himself closer snuggling into his body, his face buried in Vale’s neck. Valentino held him close, whispering soft gentle words as he stroked Marc’s damp hair, his fingers tracing comforting small circles on his back until Marc’s body began to relax. 

Vale needed release, he had pushed his own needs to the side so many times over the last few days, but now he couldn’t, not anymore. His fingers ran down Marc’s back until he reached the full roundness of his arse. His fingers lingered, lightly touching the skin, caressing the softness. Marc moaned into his neck, pulling one leg up slightly and shifting his body closer to Vale. Dipping his fingers in between the crease of Marc’s arse he slowly and softly began to touch him, fingertips brushing over the most sensitive, intimate and hidden place on Marc’s body. Marc shuddered at the sensation; it felt so good, so naughty, so dirty, so fucking right. He couldn’t help the soft moans that escaped from his lips as Valentino’s fingers continued to stroke and tease, his body relaxing into the sensation, drawing his leg up further allowing Vale better access and then whining as Vale pulled away, pushing Marc’s body down so that he lay on his back. Vale raised his head, resting it on his hand, his eyes roaming over Marc’s body, a smile tugging at his lips as he saw that Marc was already half hard again…. 

“Are you sure this is what you want Marc?” Vale looked up, his eyes questioning, his mouth pouting, one eyebrow raised slightly, without waiting for a reply he continued, “Because I am going to fuck you now.” Marc gasped at the intensity of Vale’s voice, god he had never heard him sound so calm but so full of lust at the same time. He nodded slowly, he was sure, he wanted this to happen, he was ready. Vale slowly reached down and captured Marc’s mouth with his own, fuck but he loved kissing Marc, his mouth was so inviting, his lips so soft and full, and he was hot….the little whimpers and moans, the way his body writhed and moved had Valentino feeling like he was going out of his mind with pure lust and want. Kissing along Marc’s jaw he ran his tongue slowly over the sensitive skin, watching as Marc pushed his head back into the pillows allowing Vale to move further down his neck, licking and sucking at the skin as he went. He made his way torturously slow down Marc’s body, spending time licking at the erect nipples, Marc groaning loudly at the sensation, his own fingers tugging at one nipple as Vale licked and nipped at the other. Marc cried out as he felt Vale’s hot mouth capture his cock, Vale’s tongue languishing long sensual strokes up and down the full length of his shaft, swirling around then dipping delicately into the slit before moving in small circular motions just under the head. Marc’s body moved and undulated to the sensations, his hips jerking up slightly wanting all of his cock in that sinful mouth, but Vale had different ideas. Moving so that he was positioned in between Marc’s legs, Vale’s hands moved slowly over the soft sensitive skin of Marc’s inner thighs. Spreading Marc’s legs wider, he took Marc’s balls into his mouth, his tongue working them as his fingers slid back up and wrapped around Marc’s thick cock. Marc felt like he was going to explode, he had never, never felt anything like this, his mind barely able to process the myriad of sensations. Marc shuddered and groaned as he felt Vale’s hot tongue leave his cock and begin to lick a warm wet path from his balls down until he was flicking and circling over Marc’s tiny pink hole. As Valentino’s tongue worked, Marc’s body became ridged, his fingers tangling into Vale’s hair, shamelessly pushing his arse up into Vale’s mouth wanting more. 

“God Vale!, fuck Si….Si, yes… ..ahhhhhh” Marc gasped out, his fingers still tanged in Valentino’s thick curls, unable to process the sensations. Vale worked Marc’s body, his tongue pushing further into Marc, fucking him slowly open until he moved back up swallowing Marc’s cock, allowing a finger to slide into Marc’s arse. Marc’s body went ridged, his arse clamping down on the finger. 

“Shhhhhh Marc..is ok. Relax bambino….Si, si is ok…” He could feel Marc relax as he took his cock back into his mouth, sucking and working it. Vale’s finger moved further in searching and finding the sweet spot inside of Marc. Crooking his finger slightly he began to stroke and massage it carefully, allowing a grin to spread over his lips as he heard Marc swear loudly and his moans become louder. 

“More Vale….” Marc gasped out, his back arching up off of the bed his fingers clenched holding onto the sheets. Slowly and carefully Vale pushed another lubricated finger into Marc’s body, listening to the hiss of pain and stimulation as Marc’s body accepted it. Vale looked up at Marc, watching his body twitching and writhing down onto his fingers. He felt powerful, he had complete control over Marc and it felt intoxicating, exhilarating and fucking sexy as hell. He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to be in Marc, and he needed to feel his body tight around him. Slowly withdrawing his fingers he moved up Marc’s body, hands either side of him, crawling like a predator about to devour his prey. Marc’s body shook and trembled, his eyes so wide, so full of stimulation, his lips parted, tongue flicking out, in this moment he belonged to Valentino, all his fantasy’s his dreams his desires were always leading him, guiding him to this moment. Vale’s body hovered above Marc’s, their eyes locked, Marc’s full of questions, Vale’s full of want. Vale pulled Marc’s thighs up and positioned himself, the tip of his cock pushing against Marc’s entrance. 

“You Ok?” He asked, “Are you ready?” 

Marc nodded, “Si Valentino… Si… I …I am ready.” 

“OK, we stop if you want Marc? We don’t have to do this.” Even as Vale said the words his mind wondered if he would actually be able to stop, would he find the strength? He pushed slowly into Marc, fuck he was tight, even after he had worked him open he was tight, maybe too tight Vale wondered. Marc cried out, his eyes filling with water, his face scrunched up, fingers digging into Valentino’s back. Vale stopped, leaning down kissing Marc’s face, his mouth, his eyes. 

“Shhhhhh baby…. Relax, breathe….you breathe for me Marc, Si?” Marc took a few shuddering breaths, feeling Valentino’s fingers running over his scalp and the sweet sensation of his lips kissing Marc’s face. 

“Is ok Vale…..more…please…” Marc forced his body to relax to take more of Valentino’s cock into his body. It felt strange, it felt too big, it felt like his body was on fire, his skin hot and prickly, but then there it was….that feeling……that sensation that he had never felt before until Vale had put his fingers into him. It was like a powerful surge and his body jerked to it, 

“Ahh fuck…fuck Vale…do that again…please..” Marc’s head lolled from side to side as Valentino began to push into him, slowly creating a rhythm that had Marc shouting and crying and begging underneath him as he hit that sweet spot inside of Marc time and time again. Vale watched as he fucked into Marc, how beautiful he was, how sexy and wanton he was. This kid was a natural, a slut, an amazing fuck he felt so tight around his cock, and oh god but how his moans and whimpers made Vale want to push into him harder and harder, lose control, just fuck him. He was close, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long the first time, he could feel his orgasm building and tensing throughout his body, making his balls tighten and his cock throb. 

“Marc…ahh Marc, you are so good, Si my bambino, yes yes…” valentino grabbed Marc’s leaking cock and massaged it, letting Marc rut up into his hand their bodies now in unison thrusting and fucking as one until Vale felt Marc’s muscles flutter and twitch around his cock as he came pulling Valentino with him into the depths of ecstasy. They lay together, Marc curled into Vale’s body, his lips pressing against his neck, shaking and trembling from the force of his orgasm, sex had never been this good before, never been so intense so powerful. Valentino laid, his arms wrapped around Marc, his head light from the force of his orgasm, his body drifting in the sweet afterglow. 

If he had known the first time Marc had run up to him after the race at Laguna Seca, when the kid had had the cheek to take him at the Corkscrew, if he had known then that six months later he would here with that same kid writhing and moaning underneath him would he still have said yes? Would he still of allowed this to happen? Because as far as Valentino could see he was now lost, he was so far down this path that there was no turning back, he had fallen, he was in love. And for all the power he wielded at this moment he actually possessed none at all. The power was all Marc’s to give but to take away whenever he chose as well, but for now there was THIS, there was the sensation of Marc all around him and in that moment nothing else mattered. 


	7. All the fours........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so darn long to post this......and sorry in advance ...its a little bit angsty :( Hope you enjoy....chapter 9 following soon!!!!

He _must_ of drifted back off to sleep because Valentino knew that he had to be dreaming……..he _had_ to be………he was standing next to his M1, in the pits at …….Silverstone, yeah it looked like Silverstone, anyway he was standing, with his leathers pushed down over his hips and …..god damn it but this was the _hottest_ thing ever…Marc Marquez was on his knees in between his thighs with his mouth clamped tightly around his cock, and he was working miracles…..and every now and then he would glance up at Vale, big, big brown eyes gazing lustfully up, and fuck …..just god damn fuck it was so _good_ , and the weirdest thing was that as he tangled his fingers into Marc’s tousled dark hair, yanking and pulling Marc further onto his cock, he could actually _feel_ it, feel the soft texture…….and then there was that noise, the soft moaning and sighs that were beginning to intensify until it hit him, _he_ was making those noises ……it was his own voice he could hear, and then suddenly as his body began to convulse and jerk to the most spectacular orgasm ever, reality drifted into view………..Marc, yes on his knees in between his thighs, but not at Silverstone, (which was probably a good thing), but here in Vale’s bed, sucking him off in spectacular style, and all Vale could do was cling to the bed sheets as his body juddered and shook with a mind of its own.

“Morning….” Marc smiled, still knelt between his thighs, eyes twinkling mischievously, the famous Marquez grin spreading slowly across his face. 

“Fuck” Vale groaned, his hands going to his face covering it, still fighting the last threads of sleep, “Fuck……Marc….” 

Marc looked pleased, “I want to wake you up nice Vale……I want you to remember me when I go, was good? Si?” 

Vale laughed, “Si, was good!! And my bambino ow could I forget you? Eh? I not forget.” He reached up pulling Marc down so that his body lay on top of him, the feeling of skin on skin delicious, warm and soft. 

“I will miss you, but we see each other soon, yes? You come back here, stay again.” He took Marc’s face in his hands, thumbs stroking over Marc’s high cheek bones, eyes locked together, lips barely touching. The feeling of breathing Marc in, breathing his scent, his sweetness his _being_ , burned in Valentino’s heart. He wanted to Pull Marc close, keep him, make him stay, but that was impossible, and stupid and reckless, and he knew it………but then love often was all of those things. A seed of hopelessness settled in his heart, this was never going to bring him joy, he knew it, felt it in every inch of his body, but he couldn’t stop…….could never stop, not until the day came when he was told to. 

The rest of that day was spent pretty much in the following way……fucking, shower, breakfast, bikes, more fucking…….and a bit more, and then shower (again) and then the half hour trip to the airport. Pulling up outside the terminal building Valentino stopped the car and looked over at Marc, 

“My bambino”, he said, “when we are on track, I will always do my best to beat you…..you know that eh? But in here….” He placed Marc’s hand softly over his heart, “In here I am yours.” 

Marc stared at Valentino, his face soft in the late afternoon light, blue eyes twinkling but serious, beautiful soft full lips pouted, soft wavy hair framing his face and catching on his neck. Marc took a shuddering breath in, mostly he felt in control, he liked that, it was how he liked to live his life and ride his bike….in control…..but suddenly he felt out of control……like he was lost…and it horrified him, frightened him……he couldn’t put a name to it, or quantify it but it clenched at his heart and took breath from his lungs. 

“I…I have to go Vale, I speak to you soon.” He said, leaning forward and kissing the Italian quickly on the lips, and then he was out, slamming the door and walking, no _running,_ into the terminal building, with only one quick glance back and a raised hand. 

Valentino drove……….he drove until the tears had stopped flowing and all he could feel was emptiness. That was at least better than the heaviness and pain of hurt. 

Marc text a couple of times over the remaining summer break but when the time came for Indianapolis Vale had no idea what was happening, how Marc felt, or even if he wanted to remember what had happen during those brief few days at his ranch. Race weekends were always hectic, not more so than when there had been a break, and Valentino found his whole existence pretty much a complete blur for most of the time. By the time it came to the press conference his mind was beginning to realise that he was going to see Marc, like any second see him, breath him, watch him, and Vale did everything he could to distract himself…even chatting to Cal about surfing….but then …fuck…there was the distinct sound of laughter….Marc’s laughter….and Vale’s heart leapt…..leapt so fucking far up into his throat that he thought he would choke. They filed in behind the desk, names written on small white stickers telling them where to sit…and shit shit shit……fuck…..there was Valentino’s seat and there was Marc’s…right next to each other! 

_Ok Vale…..you can do this…you are Valentino Rossi, you are a world champion……you can do this…you can smile and wave and laugh._

“Hola Vale.” The words…..those simple two words cut him in two…BANG. He turned and there was Marc…beautiful, sexy, gorgeous Marc….and he was sat smiling at him, like…. Well like nothing had changed….like nothing had ever happened. 

“Marc” Valentino’s voice cracked a little, and he coughed…”Is good to see you.” 

“Vale, I wanted to say sorry…sorry I did not call you. I ……..” 

“Is ok Marc, is ok…..I understand” Vale smiled, turning away before Marc could answer, before Marc could see the tears in his eyes, before he lost control. Marc started to say something, but before he could finish the conference was called to a start and the usual questions began ……….. 

So what did you do over the summer? 

What have you done to prepare for this half of the season? 

_fucked Marc Marquez……..and then….drank a whole lot of Tequila….._ Vale smiled to himself…..if only he could tell the god damn truth. 

What are your chances? 

What upgrades have been done to the bike? 

And all the time Marc gave the Repsol Honda company reply…..smiling and laughing…..the golden boy…the new hero of Motogp……..and actually, Vale thought, he was all of those things….and more…and even though he wanted to hate him, wanted to pretend he was a puppet …..he knew he was not. He was everything…good…kind….funny…talented …..and young…way too young and Vale should have known that …. It was his own fault. 

The next four races he came fourth……every time…..Marc and Jorge traded places, for first and second……and he watched…..watched him in Parc Ferme, watched how those big beautiful brown eyes hardly looked his way now, hardly glanced in his direction……how now it was all about him….he was the superstar…..and he deserved all the praise, all the adoration…..he was amazing…..stunning…but all Valentino could feel was sadness. It was in Misano that he noticed the body language between Marc and Jorge…..the little looks, the touch of Jorge’s hand on the small of Marc’s back, the whispers, the laughter….it gripped at Valentino’s heart and threatened to never let go….until one day……It was Aragon and he had come fourth…again…..and Marc had won……again…..he was stood, long after all the fans had gone, long after most of the teams had gone……looking out over the track…going through the race, step by step, lap by lap, playing it over in his mind. 

“I always seem to be following you.” Said a soft accented voice from behind him. Jumping and spinning round he was met by the shy grin of Stefan Bradl. 

Vale raised any eyebrow quizzically….”I…I didn’t mean following you…..like stalking you!” Stefan spluttered, a deep red flush beginning to keep up over his cheeks as he looked down, scuffing his trainers on the dusty ground. “I mean…I always seem to be following you home in the race….well me and Alvero!” 

Vale laughed…”Si, si you do for sure!”…”you need to go faster, then you beat me, yes?!” 

He watched as Stefan smiled shyly up at him, “I would like that….to beat you…” Vale grinned, raising his eyebrow again, “Oh yes?” 

“Uhhh, no…I mean , Ja…yes..” Stammering more, and blushing a deeper shade of red Stefan wished the ground would now swallow him up. Valentino was his idol, his hero from when he could remember, and even now, even though Vale wasn’t winning, he still looked at the man, how he rode his bike, how he made it sing and weave and scream, like no one else could or ever would…..and he wanted to take the pain away from Vale, the pain he saw that lay softly around the man’s eyes…..but how? He didn’t know. 

“I am playing Stefan…I understand. Si? You here late tonight, why you not home yet?” 

“Waiting for Oscar, he promised me a lift…but I think I have lost him.!” 

“Oscar? You no lose Oscar! He is always with you, no? He call you …..ummmmm he call you is little puppy? Si?!” Vale grinned wider as Stefan’s face dropped to form the perfect O. 

“Oh god….that picture…I will never live that down!” Shoving his hands down into the pockets of his oversized checked shorts he scuffed the dirt again with his shoes. 

“Ahh…I sorry Stefan…you know I only tease you! Come….come with me, we go find im.” 

They chatted…..they chatted _a lot_ …..and Valentino began to find his heart warm to the fresh enthusiasm of the young German. He was funny and sweet and painfully shy…..which Vale found particularly charming. It wasn’t until later on that night, when Vale was home, tucked up in bed, laptop open on his thighs that he remembered the encounter with the sweet natured German, and decided to learn a little more about him…..for research purposes…nothing more…or so he told himself. He found lots of pictures, many with a protective looking Oscar close by……hmmmmm slightly predatory…..but then he found a video. _‘My First: Stefan Bradl vs Marc Márquez’_. It was a video of Stefan and Marc…he hadn’t wanted to watch it at first, didn’t want to be reminded of Marc, but in the end gave way to the curiosity …… how did they compare? They were both asked the same questions, and both gave their answers…….. 

First Bike 

First Podium 

First CD 

First Crash 

First time you got drunk 

First Job 

First race watched 

First hero……………… Stefan: ……..nothing more than a shy smile and a whisper…… “My father…and err….Valentino”. 

Valentino’s heart jumped…….and for the first time in many months he smiled…a warm and happy smile…… 

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHQLM7MhHQ8>


	8. Making tents.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.......am mixing it up a bit...for now......the lovely Stefan Bradl has come out to play

The next race was at Sepang, a track Valentino liked a lot, with its fast sweeping corners and wide track. He felt good, well at least _better_ than he had, and the little encounter with Stefan had definitely stuck in his head. 

It was hot in Sapang……very; very hot…the Malaysian heat like an oppressive layer of moisture it was so humid. Vale could feel the sweat running down over his chest inside his race leathers. He shifted uncomfortably, adjusting himself , wriggling down into the chair, legs spread wide, head back, eyes closed, enjoying the breeze from the large fan situated next to him. As always the noise in the pit garage was ……well _intense_ ….bikes firing, mechanics shouting, TV crews talking….a never ending wave of noise and movement that was hard to shut off, to close down, but he needed to get into the zone; into that place he put himself before each race……except something felt wrong, he felt …well uncomfortable. Opening his eyes he scanned the garage, nothing unusual, nothing out of place until his eyes fell upon his team mate. Jorge was sat in the adjoining garage, head phones on, thighs spread; hands lose in his lap….typical Lorenzo stance…full of confidence, of cocky self-assurance, but his eyes….his eyes were fixed upon Valentino, gazing steadily, unblinkingly towards the Italian. Vale swallowed hard, a feeling of unease creeping through him as Jorge smiled….a soft, sweet, menacing smile….a smile that said.. _’I know something’_ a smile that said, ‘I have something, I have tasted something, I have fucked something…….something you want… _someone_ you love’……..Valentino jerked his head back, shaking, breaths coming fast. 

“Eh Vale, you ok?” The ever vigilant Uccio asked, kneeling down beside his friend. 

“Si, si I am fine…..is ok, no problem.” That was it, that was the final straw; he needed to move on, to clear his head, to start again. Marc…….Marc was beautiful and amazing and sweet….but he couldn’t _make_ him feel what he felt, he couldn’t _force_ him to fall in love, it was time…time to let it go. 

Marc was ready….he was born ready..ready to race, to fight, to win. Emotion, feelings, they had to come second….he _needed_ to stay in control…he _needed_ to never let go of that….and Valentino, well Valentino had made him _feel_ …..made him want to lose all that control, to run and scream and shout and not know where he was going, or where it would take him…..he wanted to tell Vale that he was in love….that he _needed_ him….but he couldn’t, he couldn’t take that risk, so he had buried it, forced it away, had concentrated; had willed himself to not look at Vale in Parc Ferme, to avoid those beautiful blue eyes……and when Jorge offered him the chance to let off steam, to bury those feelings further he took it. He had fucked Lorenzo…well technically he had been fucked by Lorenzo…..and he had thought that it would help, would wipe out the soft sweet touches, the lingering kisses, the feeling of Valentino buried deep inside him….but it didn’t…it didn’t help at all, and now…..now it was too late….now Valentino didn’t even look at him, it was a mess, but as usual in good old Marquez style he had put it aside…if he couldn’t get Valentino’s attention off the track, then he would god damn get his attention on the track. So he _won_ , he _fought_ and he kept on winning…see me Vale…. _see me._

It was a long hard gruelling race and Vale…..well he came fourth…again….and Marc, well Marc beat him…again. He sat back in the pit garage listening to the mechanics chatter, who had done what, who had been unlucky and who had fallen; Stefan….Stefan had fallen…and it didn’t look good, he had been rushed to the infirmary and there had been no further news. Vale asked questions, but no one knew a thing….he needed to go and see him, make sure he was ok. Ignoring the questioning calls from his team, he hurried off, stripping quickly out of his race leathers and towelling himself off. Pulling on long shorts and a Yamaha team T-shirt he grabbed the nearest scooter and headed for the on track infirmary. There was a crowd of journalists gathered around the front entrance chatting amongst themselves, but as soon as they saw Vale, they rushed, surrounding him like a pack of hungry wolves….. 

“What are you doing here Vale?” 

“Hey Valentino, who are you going to see?” 

“What did you think of the race today?” 

“Is Marc going to be the next world champion?” 

Endless questions to which Valentino had no answers, or none that he was willing to give. Pushing them aside, he smiled and nodded and just kept walking…..until the infirmary doors swooshed shut behind him, and he was met by the piercing eyes of Oscar Haro, Stefan’s ever present public relations officer. 

“Eh Oscar, I heard about Stefan…I come to see ow he is. Is he Ok?” 

Oscar scowelled…”Valentino Rossi….what a surprise! So what has my little Geman boy done to deserve a visit from the great man himself?” Oscar was a big man, a giant of a man, and when stood tall and as close as he was, he could have been intimidating…..but not to Valentino, he had seen it all before, and no one…especially not this oversized, and overpoweringly protective, (which Vale found strange……very strange….) man was going to intimidate him, 

“Stefan….ahhh but Stefan is my friend Oscar, I come to make sure he is OK, you see? Yes? I go see him now.” Vale side stepped around Oscar and crashed rather dramatically through the heavy plastic swing doors and into the treatment room. 

Stefan looked up, his face changing from shock, to surprise to the beautifully sweet flush of red that Valentino had seen the last time they met. 

“Vale!” 

“Stefan, you Ok? What happened? What did you do?” He scanned Stefan’s body looking for broken bits until his eyes stopped on his leg, which was elevated and heavily plastered. Moving closer to the bed, his hand reaching out, delicate fingers brushing the thick ridged plaster, 

“Your leg, is broke, Si?” 

“Ja, yes…I need an operation, but they have to fly me out to the closest hospital to do it, so for now I am in plaster.” 

Vale looked up, “Operation? Stefan is not good; I am so sorry this happen to you.” 

Stefan smiled that sweet half smile that hooked the corner of his mouth, “Yeah it sucks, but its racing….It happens.” 

Valentino moved closer, standing above the prone body of Stefan who was laid, head on two pillows, sheets pooled around his waist, upper body naked, and although Vale knew….like shit this was not the time or place….he just couldn’t help himself …couldn’t not just let his eyes slowly track down Stefan’s body, before coming back up to rest upon his beautiful brown eyes. Eyes that looked back up at him…..and steadily held his gaze…..eyes that did not flinch…just looked back….intense, and well questioning, and maybe, just maybe it was Valentino’s turn to blush, because those eyes told him all he needed to know…..told him he was his if he wanted him, and Vale’s breath caught in his throat with the sudden desire that he felt. A smile spread slowly across Valentino’s face, mirrored by Stefan, the silence only disturbed by the loud hammering of Vale’s own heart. Reaching out with his delicate long fingers valentino gently touched Stefan’s arm, the touch itself small, insignificant…..but ohhhh so, so powerful…..Stefan closed his eyes briefly, his body jerking as if it had been electrocuted, and instantly he was hard….like BOOM in your face hard and erect….like, ‘ _here I am Vale, in a hospital bed, leg up in the air and an erect cock, and it’s all for you!!_ ’……. Embarrassing to say the least, but before he could cover himself, block out the image of his cock pushing up through the thin white hospital sheet, Valentino had grabbed his wrist, and held it fast, and he was looking……actually _staring_ at the outline of Stefan’s cock….fascinated it seemed…and having eventually let go of Stefan’s wrist was now looking back down at Stefan again…..who indeed this time had blushed a beautifully deep shade of red. 

_Is big_ …..was all Vale could think….. _Is very, very big_ ….. 

The room exploded into a drama that was called Oscar, who had found Stefan’s manager, and who both had barged in expecting…..well expecting what to be exact??....that Valentino had Stefan pinned to the bed…..that he had hit him over the head and was now escaping with the keys to his LCR…..Valentino wasn’t sure what they expected but it probably wasn’t what had actually happened. 

“I ave to go Stefan…I come visit in ‘ospital, I come see you again soon, yes?” 

“Vale, thank you…thank you for coming, and yes …please …I would like to see you again..soon.” 

They smiled, and Valentino left the room, leaving a confused Oscar staring after him. 

That night Valentino lay in bed, he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t settle, his mind reviewing the image….the image of Stefan’s cock…..his big thick cock….standing tall, tenting the sheet…and from only one touch…… Vale smiled..he liked Stefan, he was sweet, kind….and a good racer, like his dad before, he was steady, strong…different, different from Marc in so many ways. Stefan was thicker set, slightly, short brown hair and a strong more squared face…..brown eyes that were more deep set, but no less expressive. A soft mouth, with a smile that played around his lips….he wasn’t beautiful….not like Marc, who was …well truly beautiful….but he was handsome and strong and Valentino liked him…..Closing his eyes and settling back into the bed, head resting on the soft pillow he let his hand wander down his body, his fingers teasing and stroking his skin, his nipples, and then sliding down beneath the waistband of his shorts….he was hot and hard as fuck. He gasped as his hand closed around his cock, holding it firmly as he slowly moved, up and down, fingers playing teasing and stroking………… 

Stefan lay in his hospital bed, his leg didn’t hurt much, probably because he was pretty much pumped full of painkillers, but he felt light…..content…happy…and frustrated. The feeling, the actual physical sensation of Vale eyes on his dick just wouldn’t go away….and damn but his cock had been pretty much half hard since that moment. He needed release….he needed something….he needed Valentino…….he sighed as his hand touched his cock, stroking it and bringing himself to full hardness……god it felt good, his mind drifting to Vale, his beautiful face, his deep, deep blue eyes, his wicked sexy mouth, that pout, those soft sweet lips….clasped around his cock, sucking on him, tongue playing, sliding up and down his shaft, sucking him back deep deep down into his throat, constricting around him, pulling him further towards the edge….his hand working faster…little gasps and moans escaping……… 

Valentino was close…ohh so so close…..he could imagine Stefan, underneath him, writhing and clawing at his back as he buried his cock deep inside him, hitting that sweet spot, making him arch and cry out with every single stroke, the look on Stefan’s face as pleasure washed over him, how he would cry out Vale’s name…how he would beg and plead him to not stop….to never stop fucking him…..and oh god but he knew he was going to come….The sensation building, pooling in his gut…spreading and pulsing with every new stroke of his hand…….. 

Stefan had never before been able to see so clearly……never felt anything quite so intense, and maybe it was the drugs, or maybe it was because he wanted Valentino…..had wanted him for so so long….and now he was close….he was so so close…..he came suddenly…caught off guard by the intensity, the deep throb that pulsed throughout his cock, spreading through his groin….up his chest and down his thighs…… 

”Valentino…..” he murmured as he drowned in the sensation, falling almost instantaneously into a deep contented sleep, the image of Vale, looking up at him from between his thighs drifting through his thoughts. 

“Stefan!”….Vale cried out as his orgasm hit…..arching his body…his hand clenching round his cock, drawing out every last drop of sensation, every last ounce of pleasure. He lay, chest rising and falling, breath still ragged, and he smiled…a strong happy smile……as his eyes closed and the image of Stefan Bradl played across his mind. 


	9. Crutches and Disguises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentino has fun.....and Stefan gets thoroughly fucked..........

Valentino text and arranged to collect Stefan from the hospital, much to the annoyance of Oscar….who had offered to do the job himself, but Stefan had insisted….had told him ‘no’, and there was little else he could do to change his mind.

Stefan was already good on crutches; well he had had practice before when he had broken his other leg a few years back, so with the help of Vale they made it out of the hospital and into Valentino’s rental car in a few short minutes. Turning to the young German Vale adjusted his seat belt a little, fussing with the straps so they lay comfortably across Stefan’s chest and arm. He smiled at him, “You OK? You no hurt? Everything good, Yes?” 

“Yes Vale” Stefan smiled back, “I’m good, thanks.” 

They looked at each other, a small smile playing on Valentino’s lips, “I take you to ‘otel, you fly home tomorrow, no?” 

“Yes my parents are flying over so they can take me home….you know, rest up for a few days, but Oscar already has plans to take me to his home in Italy, to recover in the warmth….” 

“Ahhhhh yes…Oscar…he like you…he don’t like me!” Valentino laughed, the sound a joy to Stefan’s ears….pure and light and full of happiness. 

They chatted nonstop all the way back to the hotel, about everything and nothing all at once, but it was easy and it flowed and Vale enjoyed the way they could just _be_ together….no awkwardness, no nerves. 

“We ere now Stefan, I ave to park and then…..we disguise….” 

“We what??” Stefan asked, eyebrow cocked as he looked puzzlingly up at Valentino. 

“We disguise…you know…sunglasses, hat…scarf…..” The look on Stefan’s face suggested that he needed to clarify further…”I am Valentino Rossi…..people…look, they ask lots of questions!” 

Stefan replied, “Ahhhh….yes I understand….and Yes, you are _the_ Valentino Rossi!!” as he giggled and pretended to look shocked, and stunned. Vale looked…..face dead pan, and batted Stefan on the arm…..”Si, and don’t you forget it!” 

Still giggling they put on Vale’s disguise and made their way into the hotel, a little slowly, the crutches not helping with the plan, but finally they made it up to the room. Once inside Valentino helped Stefan onto the bed, arranging pillows behind his back, and one under his broken leg, getting him comfortable. 

“Valentino” Stefan said, looking up at the Italian, “you have been so kind….I…I want to thank you..” 

Vale smiled, sitting down next to him on the bed, watching the Germans face, the seriousness of his features…the honesty of his gaze. Reaching out Stefan ran his hand gently round the back of the Italians neck, fingers splaying, hooking up into the soft curls, pulling gently so that he guided him down… until finally….so fucking finally…their lips touched; the softest of kisses….the briefest of moments…..the most powerful of emotions. 

They rested their foreheads together, breathing each other in………..breaths ragged and shallow……..then leaning in again …back to taste lips…to capture mouths…..to taste….to lick…to tease. Between kisses Stefan whispered…..”Vale…….I …I …..Want you…..I want you so much.” Each sentence interspersed with gentle kisses and sighs. 

“Stefan….I …I …..god I want you to…you taste so good, so sweet.” 

Emotions whirled, Valentino struggled…..he was losing the fight…the fight to say no….to not let this happen; it was too soon….he….he couldn’t get involved again….not like Marc….it was too soon…but ohhhh how good the young German’s lips felt on his, how good it felt to hear sweet moans and cry’s again. Stefan pulled away, just slightly so he could look at Valentino…..the Italian looked so sexy, so deliciously wicked…so fucking hot…just like he knew he would……he wanted to feel him…to have him……but he needed to say something…something important before things got too far…before he lost control. 

“Vale… he gasped…Valentino stop…we need to stop…I have to tell you something….please I have to.” 

Valentino sat up, looking back down at Stefan….his face flushed with desire, his lips swollen from kisses….his chest raising and falling quickly…… 

“Stefan…Si are you OK?” 

“Yes…yes I am OK…..and I so very very much want to have you….god I have thought about it so often, “ he blushed for a moment and looked down, before once again meeting Valentino’s eyes and continuing, “Vale I …I …don’t want us to get..ummmm…to get involved….I want this for sure…and I …god I am making a mess of this!” Vale tilted his head quizzically, cocking his eyebrow and waiting for more. 

“What I am trying to say is that I wantustobefuckbuddies…..” The last bit came out so fast that Vale didn’t get it at first…”You want what?” he said……until reality hit and the words spread themselves out in his mind…”You want us to be fuck buddies?! Si?” 

Stefan nodded…..and looked down...”I don’t think I am ready Valentino…you know for a relationship….I want to race…you know?...I want to concentrate on that…..and I know…I know that I would not be able to do both.” He looked back up at Valentino, face full of panic….of fear of what the Italian would say….would he be angry? Would he shout? Would he storm out? Valentino did nothing of those things…..in fact he smiled…and the smile became bigger and bigger until his whole face was lit up…..”Ha ha my beautiful Stefan…..you have just made everything OK, you make me happy you say this…because I too cannot………but this…friends…friends who fuck….is good….Si is very good” Valentino grabbed Stefan by the shoulders…..”Yes!! Si is very good.” 

Stefan grinned…..this was like all his birthdays coming at one time….all his fantasy’s rolled into one…..this was going to be one fucking hot night…even with a broken leg. 

“Now,” Vale said, smiling that wicked smile again…... “Come here….I want to fuck you, si?” 

Stefan’s breath hitched in his throat….fuck this man was sexy.....and that accent….ohhh god that Italian accent just made like everything he said hot! He could say anything to Stefan and it would sound like pure filth. Pulling Valentino back down again he ran the tip of his tongue slowly over Vale’s full lips, watching him…watching his eyes…as his tongue danced further……..dipping in and out of Vale’s open mouth, until he caught it sucking it further in until their mouths became joined and the kiss became fierce and passionate. Hands grabbed at clothes, fisting and pulling at the material, the heat building between them, both desperate for the feeling of skin…..the need to get close….to touch, to feel, to explore. 

“Strip for me Valentino……I want to watch you.” Stefan begged as he grabbed Vale by the scruff of his T-shirt…….”Strip for me……please…” his breaths coming in short sharp gasps….eyes wide…pupils blown…..lips parted…..”Bitte…..bitte Vale…please...” 

The request amused the Italian, who smiled wickedly at the panting German as he moved back off and stood next to him at the side of the bed. Eyes locked as Valentino slid his fingers up under the hem of his soft cotton t-shirt, moving the material up slightly, exposing the smooth tanned beautifully toned skin beneath. The tortoise tattoo half exposed from beneath jeans slung low down on his hips. Pulling the shirt up and over his head he ran his fingers lightly over the skin of his chest, and then down……down ….oh so slowly down , hand flat on his belly until it slid down beneath the waistband of his jeans…He paused, watching Stefan who was lost…..so engrossed….eyes fixed on Valentino’s hand…watching …waiting. Vale smiled to himself…he liked this….he liked being watched….being the showman, the centre of attention. Putting on a show was something Valentino could do……he sighed, head lolling back, lips parted as his hand finally disappeared into his jeans….cupping his cock and balls into his hand. He moaned, moving his hips slightly, making a show of his hand moving….feeling…touching himself. Stefan’s eyes were wide as saucers…..hands gripping tightly to the bed sheets….tongue just touching his lips….flicking and licking in anticipation. 

“Stefan ….” Valentino said…..”touch yourself……get your cock out…I want to see.” 

Stefan closed his eyes and moaned softly, reaching out and pushing his shorts down over his hips……exposing the thin cotton of his boxers…the outline of his cock….his oh so fucking big cock…very clearly defined. Vale watched as Stefan slid his hand over the bulge….arching up into his own touch…..sighing at the sensation. Pulling his boxers down his cock sprang out slapping onto his belly with a satisfying thud. It was Valentino’s turn to stare…..fuck but his mouth watered at the sight of it.....and not for the first time Valentino felt relieved he would be the one doing the fucking and not the other way round. They watched each other…..the intensity of lust burning in each other’s eyes. Vale removed the last of his clothes, standing naked in front of Stefan. The young German reached out fingers tracing down over the Italians belly, stroking over his hips and down to his thighs. He looked up, smiling as he took in the beauty of the gangly Italian, his piercing eyes, pouting lips, wild curls…his long arms and slim fingers….his toned body, so slim but so defined. Linking his fingers into Valentino’s he pulled him down next to him on the bed, kissing his neck, tongue tracing patterns over the skin, biting and nibbling at his collar bone, then tracing back up kissing along his jaw…..until their mouths joined …. tongues danced……teeth nipped. Stefan’s clothes were hastily shed, being careful of his broken leg, until Vale settled himself between the young Germans thighs. Stefan was stunning…his skin a milky white, body strong and muscular, thighs firm and arse…well an arse to die for. Reaching down he traced his long delicate fingers over Stefan’s cock…..watching as he gasped and shuddered at the touch…..then further down over his balls and inner thighs…sending maddening sensations …….more…..Stefan needed more…… 

“Please Vale…” he begged….”touch me…god please touch me.” 

Moving both hands…… one up to grip Stefan’s hard shaft, the other still circling, toying with his balls….playing, squeezing gently…..carefully and skilfully he began to work the Germans cock….fingers dragging over the head, gathering the pooling moisture and spreading ….. lubricating……making his fingers slip and slide over the hot skin. Stefan was writhing…his body moving…rising to Valentino’s touch…… hips jerking up into Vale’s hand….the sensation driving him wild. leaning down Vale kissed the soft sweet skin of the Germans belly, licking and kissing his way down, loving the taste…..the smell of arousal…..the tug of fingers grabbing at his hair…the sensation of Stefan’s undulating body beneath his touch……..Stefan cried out…cursing in German as Valentino finally took him into his mouth….his hot….oh so hot, sweet mouth…..so wet, so tight…..so so good. Valentino pushed down on Stefan’s hips holding him in place, controlling the thrusts that would have otherwise chocked him; sucking and working…tongue tracing up and down the vein on the underside of Stefan’s cock, teasing the head, licking and kissing until pulling him back deep into his mouth. 

Stefan watched Valentino….watched the man work him…..fuck him with his mouth…..watched as he his lips spread round his cock……watched until the intensity of sensations wouldn’t allow him to watch anymore, until all he could do was to close his eyes and howl and moan and gasp and plead until he felt the white hot heat of release spreading through him…ripping his body apart…pulsing and jerking ….unable to do anything other than ride it out…until the warmest of sensations flooded through him…the sweetest of kisses touched his lips…..and the softest of touches held him close. 

They fucked…a lot….like a whole lot…..and Valentino was pleasantly surprised at just how experimental the young German was….even with a broken leg he could get into positions that had Vale’s head spinning…….It was hot , lust filled, erotic fucking……and that was the difference…..as they lay together, truly spent….happy , exhausted and aching all over…..arms draped over each other….heads together sharing the same pillow……he pulled the young German to him, planting a kiss to the top of his head sighed……..Yes this was good, this was more than good….this was no strings attached good….with a young man who idolised him….a young man who was sweet, who knew what he wanted, and what he needed…….and so yeah that was the difference between Marc and Stefan…….he had fucked Stefan but he had only ever made love to Marc.


	10. The Dark side.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - this fic contains descriptions of violence, and rape. Please do not read if easily offended. ALSO - before you read….I happen to LOVE Jorge…..but in this fic he is not a nice guy….however this is ONLY a fic…it DOES NOT represent what I actually think of him…or WHAT he is like in reality. So happiness and finality will come soon in the last chapter.

So it was the last race of the season and Marc had done enough, he had won his first World championship, the youngest ever to do so….and Valentino was proud…so so proud as he watched on the outskirts of the Honda team garage, watched as Marc was hoisted up into the air by the cheering mechanics, watched as he saw Marc’s beautiful face, eyes bright, smile wider than ever laughing and cheering along with his crew. He sighed……..he wished he could feel only pure happiness for the kid…..but inside…..inside he was aching still…….and it was hard to watch from the side lines…….not be able to run up to Marc, to wrap his arms around him, to hug him, to kiss him, to tell him how wonderful he was and just how much he loved him……..but all he could do was watch. The briefest touch of a hand on his made him startle and turn round……to be met by the soft blue eyes of Stefan.

“Vale…” he whispered, “Come on, lets go….come….come with me.” 

Valentino smiled, a tired and resigned smile, as he sighed and leant forward, resting his head on Stefans shoulder, dark curls falling forward shielding his eyes. Stefan pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms protectively around as he looked up and gazed at Marc, still surrounded by people, he smiled, he was pleased for him, he had ridden with Marc in Moto2 and he liked him…….Deep down he knew he hadn’t meant to hurt Vale….god only knows Stefan understood the feeling of wanting to concentrate on racing, not let anything distract him…to stay in control…but it was hard…and Marc, well perhaps Marc had let it go too far before he had backed out…or perhaps Marc hadn’t realised before it was too late….either way he had hurt Valentino, and Stefan wasn’t sure if he could forgive him for that. 

Marc was ecstatic, he had won the world championship……he had actually fucking won!! This was all his dreams rolled into one……and he had NEVER…never expected to do it in his first year…but here he was surrounded by his team, and he had actually fucking gone and done it!!! He was happy…he was more than happy…yet there was something missing…….something that gnawed away at him…..that whispered into his ear……that taunted him. The man he loved, he had thrown away……thrown away for this…….and was it worth it?? It was a mind fuck, and one that Marc wasn’t ready to even try and work out…..but he longed to tell Vale how he felt…he longed to say how wrong he was, but it was never the right time….or the right place, and now…..well now at the most important time in his life, at the time when he wanted him there the most, he wasn’t…….and it hurt. He searched the crowds, looking…..hoping to see his face…..to get a glimpse……to see his smile……and then just when he had given up he saw. What he saw in fact nearly stopped his heart, it nearly killed him…Valentino …. _his_ Valentino….in the arms of Stefan Bradl, and although he knew they had become friends…..knew that maybe they had become more than just friends…..he had put it to the back of his mind, and it was only now, seeing him with someone else that it truly hit. The team, enthusiastic to get Marc back to the motor home, pulled and carried him along, as Marc twisted and turned, craning his neck to look back at Vale……to will him to look up, to turn to see him……but instead he was met only by the cool gaze of Stefan. 

Marc was drunk……very, _very_ drunk. The team had partied into the night, and then into the early hours of the morning…..until finally one of the mechanics had taken pity on Marc….who wasn’t the hardest of drinkers, and had taken him back to his hotel. Marc thanked him and weaved his way cautiously to the lift, finally sagging against the cool metal doors as they slid shut, and closing his eyes. His head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton wool, and his legs felt like they had a mind entirely of their own, which may have had a lot to do with the fact that as the lift shuddered to a stop he found himself on his knees his legs having buckled beneath him. The lift doors slid open and Marc came face to….well face to groin with Jorge Lorenzo. Jorge looked down at Marc, face dead pan, as Marc looked back up, eyes wide. 

“Ahhhh Mr Marquez” he said…………”I see you are already on your knees for me..” Marc opened his mouth to speak………before Jorge cut him off, “you know…you look good on your knees……but you look even better with my cock down your throat.” 

Marc’s mouth fell open…..he had history with Jorge…….when he had been trying to forget Valentino he had gone to him, and it had always been rough hard fucking……nothing gentle or caring……just punishingly hard, and it was what Marc needed…….to be punished, to have those long lingering touches of Valentino fucked out of him…..and Jorge, well Jorge was only too happy to oblige, to take something of Valentino’s, to ruin his beautiful boy. Pulling Marc roughly up by the shoulders Jorge marched Marc along the corridor until he reached Marc’s door. 

“Key.” Jorge said as he held his hand out and looked at Marc, eyebrow raised slightly, lips pursed….”Marc…key..por favour.” 

Slipping the key into Jorge’s outstretched hand Marc allowed himself to be pushed roughly into the room, the door banging shut behind them. Marc yelped as Jorge slammed him up against the wall, the impact briefly knocking the air from his lungs. Before he could recover Jorge’s mouth was on his, the kiss forceful, rough…..no finesse…..all teeth and tongue and saliva, his hands pinning Marc’s arms either side of his head, holding him in position. 

“You fucked me over this year…pretty boy!” Jorge spat…..”now I think is my turn to fuck you.” His grip tightened on Marc’s arms, hard enough to make Marc whine from the pain, hard enough to leave finger bruises, hard enough so as Marc would not forget who was in charge. 

“Please Jorge……” Marc’s voice sounded strange, disconnected, distant…”Please Jorge no……” 

“No?” growled the older rider….their faces inches apart. “Tell me you don’t want this Marquez.” Jorge whispered, his eyes locked onto Marc’s…..”tell me you don’t want me to punish you…..to turn your pretty little arse over, to eat you out, like the fucking little slut you are, and then to fill you with my cock, because……..because I _know_ you do.” Marc could hear the moans escaping from his lips, could feel the twitch of his hips as he pushed up against Jorge, but it seemed so surreal, like he was watching someone else, and the desperate needy little sounds that left his lips disgusted him but he couldn’t make them stop. Jorge’s grip on Marc’s arms loosened, hand moving, tangling in Marc’s hair, as he pushed his body roughly up against the squirming body of the younger rider. 

“Tell me you want me to fuck you.” Jorge whispered, lips ghosting against the soft sensitive shell of Marc’s ear…..”Tell me you want it Marc…” Marc’s head was in pieces, he didn’t know what he wanted…….did he want this? Yes his body was saying he did, but he didn’t know…he felt confused……he felt….lost. Pain shot through his head as the older rider yanked on his hair, forcing his head back…exposing the soft skin of his neck. Jorge watched him, eyes burning, as he ran his tongue slowly up the exposed skin….feeling Marc shudder beneath him. The pain seemed to clear Marc’s head……this wasn’t what he wanted, this wasn’t how he wanted to feel, this was wrong, and even though his body was reacting…was taunting him….was telling him to let go, he knew …god he knew this had to stop. 

“Jorge….no…please…… Jorge no.” He struggled fighting the grip of Jorge’s strong hands and arms……movements becoming more determined as clarity filtered through his brain…….Jorge slammed his body back up against the wall, his hand reaching down and grabbing viciously at Marc’s hard cock. “Your cock say’s you want it Marc…….” Jorge’s voice was taunting…full of lust…full of venom…… as his hand began to massage roughly over the bulge in Marc’s jeans. Marc felt sick, sick that his body was still reacting to Jorge’s touch; sick that he could feel the pulse of pleasure from his throbbing cock…..and sick that he had lost all control……he was vulnerable…..he was weak. Forcing Marc’s head back again with the other arm Jorge sunk his teeth into the younger man’s shoulder, dragging them across the exposed skin, biting and sucking. Marc struggled, the feeling of pain mixing with the feeling of pleasure, but this was so fucked up….so wrong…he didn’t want this…….He struggled hard, pushing at the older rider repeating the words “No…..please” over and over again. Jorge was too far gone, too lost in his desire to punish Marc, to show him who was still in charge here……yes Marc may have won the title, but right now Jorge was the one who had won, he was the one calling the shots. Turning Marc’s body around, he slammed him back up against the wall, pinning his arms above his head with one hand, and yanking Marc’s jeans and shorts down with the other. Marc was screaming again, struggling as hard as he could, tears beginning to run down his cheeks as the inevitability of the situation began to dawn on him. Pain erupted again as Jorge sunk his teeth back into Marc’s neck, 

“Stay still!!.....” Jorge growled…..licking at the wound he had just caused….”Stay still and be a good boy……if you are good I wont bite…..ok?” 

Marc whimpered…….”I said OK?” Jorge repeated, voice dark, sinister……threatening. 

“Si.” Marc whispered. 

Knocking Marc’s legs apart with his knee, he licked at his fingers before slipping them between Marc ‘s arse…pushing them against his hole, and then pushing roughly in. Marc cried out….this couldn’t be happening…not to him…not now. Gathering as much strength as he could he violently twisted his body away, yanking his arms free and planting an elbow sharply in Jorges face. Jorge yelped out, letting go and jumping away, hands flying up to his nose as blood began to trickle out. Spinning round Marc yelled at him, face red, eyes wide….fear etched into his features…... 

”Jorge!! Fuck…no!! Get the fuck off me!” Marc screamed. 

Jorge’s fist connected with Marc’s jaw before he could even register the movement……his face twisted into an ugly mask of fury and resentment. Marc’s face stung from the impact but he stood his ground…..hands clenched, body taught. 

Jorge stepped back, hands going to his head, then down his face…….he looked at Marc confused, angry…… “You fucking prick tease Marquez!!”…….”You fucking wanted this……you were begging for it!! Fucking idiot!” he spat out, glaring, eyes burning, and fists clenched. Marc stood, back still against the wall, chest heaving from the effort…… body poised, ready to run or fight……”Jorge I’m sorry…..I …. I didn’t mean for this to happen….please I didn’t know…….” 

Jorge stared, disgust in his eyes……”You make me sick!! You think you are special Marquez? You think you are above the rest of us? You are nothing but a little boy……Vale was lucky to be rid of you…you don’t deserve him.” With that he turned, marched out. As the door slammed, Marc slid down the wall shuddering uncontrollably as his body convulsed with sobs. 

He wasn’t sure just how long he had sat there before the door flung open again, Marc yelped, shielding himself, waiting for a blow, or a kick …..for something….but instead he felt arms wrap around him, he felt the gentle touch of hands holding him……looking up, confusion etched in his beautiful features, face crumpled, eyes blurry with tears he saw the face of Valentino looking down at him. 

“Vale” Marc whispered……..as fresh sobs began to once again overtake his body, “Vale….I am so sorry…I don’t want you to see me like this…..I …I am so stupid…..so…” his voice trailing off….…breaking down into soft sobs. 

“Marc…..shhhhhhhh….shhhhh my bambino……is alright…..you are ok now, I am here now, si? Is ok…..shhhhhhh.” Marc couldn’t move, his hands clutched at Valentino, holding on so tight, head buried deep in Vale’s neck, sobs heaving his chest…body shaking. The tears came for a long time……..and Valentino just held him, held him until he could cry no more, until the shaking began to calm, until his breathing relaxed, until he lay limp against his body. 

“Marc…we get up…ok? We get you sorted, you need to sleep, you need rest.” Valentino eased Marc to his feet and half carried him over to the bed, sitting him down gently. Marc looked up, dazed, grabbing back onto Vale’s arms, 

“Don’t leave me Vale!” the sound of anguish in his voice made Valentino’s heart break…..he didn’t know exactly what had happened, but when he had bumped, literally, into Jorge in the hotel lobby, he had told him that he had just broken his little ‘toy’…..he knew it had to be pretty bad. 

“Is ok Marc….I not leave…I just need to get you cleaned up.” Gently prising Marc’s hands from his arms he looked down at Marc, “Stay…is ok bambino I promise.” Valentino disappeared into the bathroom, returning shortly with a warm wash cloth and towel. He knelt in from of Marc and gently washed his tear streaked face, moving gently to dab at the nasty bite mark on his shoulder. Marc winced at the pain, tears brimming, 

“Vale…..” he whispered……”I’m so sorry” 

Valentino smiled, “I know Marc…we talk more in the morning…you need rest.” 

Standing Marc up, he removed his jeans, leaving t shirt and shorts in place, and doing the same for himself he climbed into bed. Reaching out for Marc’s hand, he guided him in, pulling him gently down to lay next to him, arm around his shoulder, holding him tight, hand running gently though his hair. He held him, forcing himself to stay awake until he felt Marc’s body relax, heard the sound of his breathing even, until he knew he was asleep. Only then did he allow the emotion to hit him, only then did he allow the tears to fall, only then did he allow his heart to shatter at what had happened to Marc….his beautiful boy, but he could fix him……he would fix him. 


	11. Showered with love....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter.....its rather self indulgent and full of mush.....ohhh I do love a bit of mush!!!

Valentino lay In that hazy place somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, where thoughts were still random and foggy, and where nothing made much sense. He could hear a sound……it was the sound of water, but there was something else too…..something that pulled at Valentino, called at him to wake up, to hear………it was the low sad sob of someone crying, someone who needed him. Sleep falling away from his eyes the events of the previous night rushed back in….Marc!! Where was Marc?! Panic at first, then the pieces falling into place, the sounds connecting in his brain. Slipping quietly from the bed Vale padded across the swish carpet of the luxurious hotel room. He paused at the door, listening….his heart being wrenched from his chest at every deep guttural sob that drifted out on a layer of steam from the bathroom. The door was ajar, just enough so he could see through the mist of water vapour the figure of Marc, his back to Vale, stood underneath the stream of hot water, body shaking, hands to his face. Without hesitation Vale slipped quietly into the room, quickly removing the remains of his cloths and stepping into the shower behind Marc, gently winding his arms around the smaller rider and pulling him into his embrace. Marc’s body shook, from his sob’s , the sound full of anguish and pain. 

“Shhhhhh Bambino…….is OK…..I am here Marc……please…..its ok baby” 

Lifting his head from his hands and turning within Vale’s embrace Marc looked up at the Italian…..eyes so deep and dark, so full of pain and hurt. 

“Vale…..” he whispered, “Vale I was so stupid…..I ruin everything…and now this…he..he hurt me Valentino….he made me feel so worthless…so…so…..” unable to finish the sentence Marc let his face fall back into his hands, fresh sobs beginning to wrack his slim body. Taking hold of Marc’s wrists Valentino gently pulled his hands away, lifting Marc’s chin with his fingers, bringing his face up………but he refused to look at Vale. 

“Marc…..” Valentino’s voice was soft and calm….”Marc, look at me….please look at me.” 

Slowly Marc lifted his gaze to look up into the serious blue eyes of the Italian. 

“Marc, what happened last night…..is not your fault. He was wrong, Jorge, he took advantage and when you told him no…he not listen to you. But, you were _strong_ Marc, you tell him and tell him, and you not let him have you. My beautiful boy you are stronger than you know…..and there is something else…something you not know.” Vale looked down, then back up to meet Marc’s eyes….water streaming over their bodies, Valentino’s hands now on Marc’s shoulders…..looking down at the younger man. ”When Jorge start…in Yamaha….he was young, and he wanted to beat me…..he _hated_ me…but he _wanted_ me to, and ….and well I took advantage of that….I play im…….I fuck im…..and then I shut im out. I was cruel…..so…… so cruel…..and I _hurt_ im Marc, real bad. I have tried to say I am sorry, that I was wrong….but…..he no listen, and then he see I have you….and he has watched and waited……and then when he sees what is happening….he make his move. He would do _anything_ to get to me Marc…and he has used you. Ohh my bambino I am so sorry this happen to you.” Resting his head against Marc’s forehead, he closed his eyes, tears brimming and slowly running down his face. 

“Valentino……this is not your fault. I made this happen all by myself.” Lifting his hand to Valentino’s face, Marc gently stroked away the strands of dark curls that lay stuck to Vale’s face. “I was the one who walked away Valentino…not you.” Marc’s eyes looked up, so beautiful, so full of concern…..”I……Vale….I love you.” 

Valentino looked up, his eyes searching Marc’s……his stomach flipping and turning….his breath quickening slightly…… 

“Marc?” Valentino whispered……”Marc are you sure? I…..I don’t think I could ……I don’t……I” words became stuck in his throat, unable to breath…..unable to speak….. 

Marc lifted a finger and placed it on Vales lips…those beautiful full pouting lips…..those lips that held the promise of laughter, and kisses, and things that no one had _ever_ made Marc feel before. 

“Si Valentino……I love you, and I am so sorry I hurt you…please tell me it is not too late? _Please_ tell me……” 

“Marc…..” Vale clasped Marc’s head gently between the palms of his hands…..”Ow can it be too late eh?......You are in my heart Marc Marquez…..you are here”, he said, placing Marc’s hand on his chest…just as he had done so all those months ago when he had taken Marc to the airport……only this time Marc did not run, did not freak out……this time Marc held his gaze, before reaching out and placing Vale’s hand onto his chest covering his own heart, “As are you Valentino.” Marc whispered, looking up at the Italian, water droplets clinging to his eyelashes….and Valentino thought he had never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life. Reaching down Vale closed the gap between them, their lips gently touching, small sweet kisses, just tasting each other, just exploring…..until Valentino’s hand wound round the back of Marc’s neck pulling him gently in, deepening the kiss, arms wrapping round each other, desperate to feel as close as they could…..and still the kiss deepened, tongues danced and lapped and teeth nipped. Breathless and panting Vale pulled away, looking down at Marc. 

“Do not ever let me hear you say that you are stupid or worthless again……you…YOU are Marc Marquez, YOU are amazing, and I need you to _push_ me on the track…to make me _fight_ again….to make me want to race…to keep racing….to push until I beat you……and then when we are away from this crazy world we go home…we love, we live and …..and well I get to fuck you…a lot!!” 

Marc grinned, “I like the sound of that……apart from the bit where you beat me…that Valentino Rossi will NOT happen!!” laughing Vale pulled Marc out from the shower…”We stay enough time in there, you get old skin…..all wrinkled…..” Marc, grabbed at a towel and before Vale could move he had flicked it like a whip….crack around the back of Valentino’s legs. The ensuing fight led them into the bedroom, and finished with them tangled together on the bed…laughing and holding onto each other. 

Marc’s phone rang….it rang and rang…..and eventually it became annoying……… 

“Marc….you are world champion, people want to talk to you…..you need to answer!” 

Shit…..with everything that had happened he had actually forgotten……..he looked at Vale…. 

“Vale I am not sure………I ……I am not sure I am strong enough…to face everyone.” He touched the purple bruise that had begun to blossom on his Jaw from where Jorge had hit him……”I don’t know that I can face……him…” 

Vale sat up, the sheets pooling round his waist, he pulled Marc up so as they sat, face to face, Knees touching. He took hold of both of Marc’s hands…..”My bambino….” He said words soft and gentle…..”You can do this…..you were made to be world champion…….you were born to do this Marc.” 

“But I don’t think I can do this without you……Vale I am scared.” 

“Marc….when you ride your bike…..out on the track….you _own_ it….you _feel_ it…you have no fear….you are invincible. Now out here you do the same…..OK? And I will be there….behind you…watching…just out of sight……but I will be there I promise, and when you have done all the media, the interviews, the parties, the celebrating….I will still be here waiting for you…I promise.” 

Marc smiled, and threw his arms tightly around Valentino’s neck….kissing him all over his face…as Vale laughed and spluttered. Again the phone rang…..and this time he answered, chatting excitedly to caller. 

Marc stood at the door of the hotel room, bag in hand….looking at Vale. “I see you soon….OK?” 

“Si, Si Marc…..soon.” 

Marc reached up, burying his face in Vale’s neck and sighing……..“I love you Valentino” 

“I love you to my bambino…” Vale whispered back…kissing the shell of Marc’s ear. Pulling away Marc turned to go…..looking back at Vale who watched him until he was out of sight. Vale sighed….running his hands through his hair……things were going to be alright……things were going to be good again…..it would take some time…but …..they would be good in time……but before then…before he saw Marc again…he had something to do…..something he needed to put right….someone he need to see. 


	12. Darkness falls across the land...the midnight hour is close at hand...

Jorge was not a bad man….he was many things…..dedicated, strong, fast, ruthless….funny, kind, sulky, loving….but he had been hurt……he had been used and abused by Valentino in the early days…..and that had left its mark, he had turned into himself…… become sullen, cold and calculating….. not bad, not evil…..but what he had done to Marc was unforgiveable…was a step into a place that Vale feared Jorge would not be able to return from and he needed to stop it…he needed to try to mend the damage he had caused, because although he was not responsible for Jorge’s actions he knew he had been the flame that had ignited the darkness in the younger man’s soul.

He knew Jorge would still be at the track, teams were staying on to begin testing for the next year’s season, so it was there that he headed, mind working overtime, trying to work out what he was going to say to the Mallorcian, how he would feel when he saw him, knowing what he had done to Marc, knowing that every fibre of his body would be poised, wanting to strike out, to hurt him like he had Marc, but knowing that he could not. 

Ok Vale, he thought as he parked the hire car, this is it….time to go sort this out. Jumping out he adjusted his sunglasses, straightened his Yamaha shirt and lifted his head…you…he thought….are Valentino Rossi…you can do this…..you can be strong, you can stay calm, you can and you will make this right, not only for Marc, but for Jorge too. His phone vibrated in his jeans pocket…. _shit..not now…I cant deal with anything else……_ the phone continued to vibrate, stopping briefly then starting again. Vale stopped, fishing it out of his pocket and looking at the caller ID……Stefan, it flashed…Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. 

Vale smiled, of all the people he was happy to give time to, even at this delicate moment, it was Stefan. 

“Ciao Stefan” 

“Vale? Shit I thought you weren’t going to answer!” 

“Ahhh you are right! Was not…but then I see is you, and I think…ahh is my Stefan I ave to talk to im! Are you OK?” 

“Ja, yes I am OK. I bumped into Marc, he said you were still here…..I thought maybe we could meet, for coffee…I think maybe you have sorted things out now with him? He looked happy. Valentino I wanted to tell you I am happy…happy for both of you…just…just be careful.” 

“Ahh Stefan I would like that, Si I want us to talk….you elp me so much, and…..and you know you are special to me…Si? You are always my friend…and si…me and Marc…I think we will be ok.” 

“Where are you? Can we meet?” 

“Si, but I ave to go see Jorge…I need to talk to im first, OK? We have things to sort out…sooooo….I meet you after, Ok?” 

“Yes Valentino….I see you after, I meet you by the motorhome….call me when you are finished.” 

“Ok, bye bye.” 

Smiling Vale slipped the phone back into his pocket, Stefan had been his saviour, had held him up, had soothed his mind, had given himself and only ever asked for Vale’s respect and friendship and if things had been different, if he had not fallen in love with Marc he felt for sure that he could of loved the young German. 

He poised, stopping outside of Jorge’s motorhome, feeling his heart rate increase, feeling the mixture of hate, pity and sorrow swirl in his guts. Taking a deep breath he reached out and knocked on the door, stepping back slightly and waiting. Nothing. Fuck….all this and he wasn’t here? He knocked again, louder….firmer…..and waited. The door swung violently open accompanied by a stream of Spanish profanities……… 

“What the fuck….I was sleeping…who the hell……….” He stopped…..eyes locking onto Valentino’s 

“Jorge” Vale said…..his voice sounding far calmer than he actually felt…..”Jorge, we need to talk.” 

Jorge stood in the doorway, hand still clenched onto the handle…..he was dressed in sweat pants and a cotton Yamaha t-shirt…..he looked tired, exhausted even……stubble on his chin, his hair messy, eyes wild…and Valentino thought, for the briefest of moments….that this was how he remembered Jorge…in the mornings when he would wake up next to the Mallorcian….when he would roll over in bed and see him laying…..body relaxed and sprawled, lips soft…hair tangled….and he looked like an angel….a fallen, ruined angel….one that Valentino had taken and fucked, and he was beautiful……but back then Vale could never of loved him….never of given him what he wanted, what he needed him too….back then all he had ever been was a boy….a sullen teenager……who Valentino used, knowing it was wrong but doing it all the same. 

“Vale”…Jorge gaped….”Vale what do you want?” 

“Can I come in? We need to talk.” 

Jorge stood his ground, face set, muscles in his jaw visibly working …..his hand still clenching the handle, only now far tighter than before……”We have nothing to talk about Valentino” Jorge’s voice sounded strained, emotion threatening to bubble out and spill over, 

“Jorge this has to stop, we need to talk.” Vale remained calm, eyes fixed to the younger riders, holding him in place…..challenging him to move, 

“I have _nothing_ to say to you!” he spat out once again. Vale took a small step closer…..still holding the gaze of the Mallorcian…..and reached out, fingers touching the clenched fist holding fiercely onto the door…”Jorge…”his voice softer, “I ave to talk to you…..please Jorge, let me in.” Jorge’s eyes widened at the touch of Vales hand on his…..a shiver visibly running through his body…..he needed to stay in control….he needed to never let Valentino near him again, but the soft touch of skin on skin and the piercing blue eyes of the Italian made his mind fuzzy, made his head spin, and before he really knew what he was doing he had backed away, allowing Valentino to enter his motorhome. 

Stumbling backwards into the dimly lit room, he turned only when he heard the soft click of the door shutting. Valentino stood, watching him…..Jorge shivered, this was so wrong, he couldn’t be near him again….he couldn’t let his heart break again….but just seeing him….being in the same room….alone….was too much. 

“Jorge…..” Valentino’s voice soft and calm, “Jorge I ave to fix this….I ave to put right what I did to you all those years ago….I…I was so wrong…and I hurt you.” Vale looked down, pausing until he looked back up, meeting the wide eyes of the younger man, “Jorge what you did….what you did to Marc…was wrong…you hurt him Jorge….he has never hurt you….you ave to stop this, you ave to let go of the past.” 

Something inside of Jorge snapped at the mention of Marc’s name….”So _that_ is why you are here!! Not because you want to say you are sorry…..no!! Because I _broke_ your little toy!! Did it _hurt_ to see him like that Valentino? Did he make you cry??” Jorge spat out every word, his voice full of rage, full of hurt and pain…”Si?? Did it?? I am _glad_ Valentino….I AM GLAD” the last three words were shouted…..and they stung, they stung at Vale’s heart, not because of what he had said, but because for the first time he saw the terrible pain in Jorge’s eyes. Valentino moved closer, he needed to reach out, he needed to make this right….he had to make Jorge see that he understood, that he knew what he had done to him and that he wanted to put it right. “Jorge please…..please I am sorry…..I am so sorry I hurt you so much.” Vale felt the pain, the anguish in his heart as he looked at the seething, broken man in front of him….and oh god he wanted to mend him…..his mind now lost, blurred by the depth of Jorge’s sadness…he reached out…hand s shaking…imploring the young Spaniard…..”Jorge..come….please come here….” 

Jorge’s face contorted with the pain, his heart ached….his mind lost as he heard the emotion in Valentino’s voice….and finally…..finally he succumbed to the tears that he had held back so long….finally his shoulders slumped and he felt himself crumple….falling…until someone caught him…..the warm strong arms of Valentino held onto him….eased him onto the sofa and held him tight as he sobbed. Vale whispered soothing words in his ear, his hand running up and down his back, rocking him slowly back and forth….as he would of done if comforting a child….and Jorge melted….felt complete….felt at peace. Looking up he saw the eyes on the man he loved looking back at him…full of concern….full of….full of love…maybe…yes maybe that was it…maybe Vale _did love him……._ maybe he had just needed to show him how much he cared. Reaching his fingers out to touch Vale’s face, they shared a look…..a brief moment of connection between people who had once been lovers…..who had once been close….and Jorge needed that…he needed the closeness, the love…he wanted it so badly……and before he could think….before he really knew what he was doing Jorge reached up and kissed Valentino. 

Vale felt Jorges lips on his….the kiss full of emotion, full of the pain and the love and the ferocity of Jorge’s feelings….and for a brief moment he closed his eyes and kissed back…..until it hit him….what the fuck was he doing!! He pulled away, pushing Jorge back….his hand reaching up and touching his lips….”Jorge no…I…I didn’t mean for that to happen…..oh god Jorge…I didn’t mean …I wasn’t trying to…..to…..” his words failed as he saw the full force of rage return to Jorge’s face. 

Jorge jumped up, throwing Valentino away from him, the Italian twisting and stumbling backwards towards the door…..”YOU FUCKING BASTARD…..GET OUT…GET OUT…..I HATE YOU……” Jorge screamed…spit flying from between his lips…eyes wild with range….”GET OUT …GET OUT..”. Fists clenched in fury as Jorge finally snapped and launched himself at the Italian…..hitting full force in the chest, both men crashing to the ground…..Jorge still screaming . 

Stefan had finished testing and all he wanted to do now was meet up with Valentino, talk about what had happened with Marc and tell him about his news too….because Valentino had changed him….had made him see life differently and he had made a decision…a good decision…..one that made his stomach flip and his heart race….and it was Valentino that he had to thank for helping him see what had been in front of him for so long, but where the hell was he?? He had tried texting….but no answer, so he had headed towards Jorge’s motorhome, hoping that he would maybe bump into him on the way, but there was no sign. As he neared the home he stopped…he could hear shouting…..Jorge’s voiced raised…..Stefan’s heart jumped as he heard Valentino’s name yelled…..he stood, statue like straining to hear what was being said until an almighty crash spurred him into action and sent him running full pelt towards the vehicle, fear coursing through his veins. He reached up, yanking the door open, and jumped inside, his eyes desperately trying to adjust to the dim light. The first thing he heard was Jorge sobbing…..low desperate sobs as he sat on the floor, slumped over the sprawled body of Valentino. 

“”Fuck! Jorge what happened!! Jorge!!” 

“I killed him” he said….looking up at Stefan, eyes swollen from crying….body rocking slowly backwards and forwards….”I killed him.” 

Stefan froze, all he could see was Valentino’s face……white……still…….blood oozing slowly out of a wound to the side of his head……for a moment all he could do was stare……until finally he moved…..sprinting to Vale’s side….pushing Jorge off and straddling Vale’s prone body…reaching out feeling for a pulse…..looking for signs of life…..and YES!! There it was a pulse….faint…but there….and breaths…shallow and irregular….but there all the same…..reaching in his pocket he pulled his mobile out… 

“Ambulance!! Yes quick!...Please you need to help…..please, please hurry!!” 

He could hear someone crying……..he wanted to reach out, to comfort and sooth….but his body would not obey…..his hands remaining by his side…….but he tried….oh how he tried to move…to reach out….and then slowly he could make out a dim light…it hurt his eyes, stung them with its intensity, but he needed to see it…..he needed to open his eyes and look. With every ounce of strength and will power he focussed on the fingers of his right hand…..he could feel someone touching him….gently stroking his fingers……and then ..there it was!! He had moved it…..he had raised his index finger…..he had done it!! The crying stopped….and then he heard a voice…it was distant and fuzzy to begin with….but became clearer and louder…until he recognised it…..it was Marc…it was the voice of his Marc….and he was calling him….calling his name. 

“Marc……” Valentino tried to speak, his voice sounding strange, scratchy and quiet….his throat hurt, fuck his throat really hurt…his tongue felt swollen and dry…but he wouldn’t stop….he wouldn’t stop trying.. 

“Marc….” 

“Vale?...Valentino!! Oh god Vale I can hear you…Vale it’s me….yes its Marc!” 

Vale’s eyes fluttered open…..the light hurt and he groaned from the pain that burst like lightening through his head, but as his eyes adjusted he could see Marc…the vision swimming in front of him until it focussed and there was the love of his life….his beautiful boy…his Marc. Face swollen and blotchy from crying….eyes red rimmed…..hair sticking out at angles, cloths crumpled…..”You look like shit” Vale said, his voice croaky from lack of use. He could feel a smile slowly spreading across his face as he saw Marc’s eyes become clear…a weight lifted from them….and a smile beginning to form on the young Spaniards lips. 

“You too…” Marc replied….”Oh god Vale…I thought I had lost you….I thought you were going…were going to…”, he couldn’t finished the sentence…..he couldn’t say the words…….”Shhhhhh my bambino….is ok, I am ok….I love you” 

“Vale I love you too…….” Sliding his arms around the slim body of the Italian, Marc held him gently, face buried in the crook of his neck, pressing soft kisses to his skin…….”I love you so much.” 

Everything felt hazy, like he was looking through fog……but slowly things began to clear, and focus…..closing his eyes he concentrated…..not like he had had to do before…..but still it took effort…..to move his arms, slowly lifting them until he was holding Marc to him…….until all he could feel was the touch of the young Spaniard laying across him, until all he could focus on was the smell of his skin……and the sensation of Marc’s lips gently kissing his face…..his eyes……his lips. Marc stayed with him, refusing to go home……sitting next to him during the day, and sneaking onto the bed at night….body pressed gently against the side of the Italian, holding him close as if he may break. 

Every day Vale got stronger…… everyday things began to clear in his mind…….the memory of going to see Jorge, the anger…the pain in the younger riders face……and every day he felt more troubled……more anxious…..he needed to know what had happened….he needed to put things right…….but wasn’t that exactly what had caused all this to happen? 

“Marc…..I need to know what appen…..no one is saying anything….please bambino tell me.” 

Marc sat on the edge of Vale’s bed, studying the Italian’s face…..it was so good to see how life had returned to that beautiful face, how the light had once again began to sparkle in his eyes, but he could also see a shadow…..a fleeting darkness that would pass over the older mans features…….and although he didn’t want to upset him, stir the terrible memories of that afternoon, he knew that Valentino had a right to know…..and perhaps in order to fully heal…needed to know. 

Marc gently explained what had been pieced together by Stefan, and what they had gotten out of the distraught Mallorcian. He described how Stefan had heard shouting and screaming, how he had heard a crash and how he had raced to Jorge’s motorhome. He explained how Stefan had found them…..with Jorge slumped over Valentino’s body….sobbing and saying that he had killed him. Later on Jorge had been able to say what had happened….he had lost control….seen red….and had launched himself full force at the unsuspecting Italian, knocking them both to the floor…..Valentino’s head smacking against the side of a table……and then he had noticed the blood……he had panicked …..he thought he had killed him……and at that moment Stefan had rushed in. 

“Stefan…..” Marc said softly…”Stefan….he saved your life.” 

Valentino smiled softly, it was not the first time the young German had saved his life……he owed him so much…..and Jorge, he could only feel sadness and regret…..his actions, although intended to mend and heal had actually caused more pain…..and when he had held him…..oh god hadn’t he _thought_ …..hadn’t he _realised_ what Jorge might think? He blamed himself…..it was his fault….. 

“Marc…I was so stupid….I go see Jorge….I try to make it right…to say to im to stop…..to say to im that I am sorry…..but all I do is make it worse….” Valentino sighed, eyes filling with tears, Marc’s heart breaking at the sight. 

“Vale none of this is your fault……all you tried to do was make it right….Valentino please…..please do not cry…..please.” Marc’s own eyes filled with tears as he reached out to wrap the shaking Italian in his arms. 

“Is he alright Marc?” Vale whispered into the crook of Marc’s neck. “I don’t blame im for what as appened….you…..you must not be angry with im Marc. He did not mean to hurt me….” Marc pulled away, looking intently at Vale’s face….studying the serious blue eyes….god how he loved this man….and yeah he did not like Jorge….but the pleading in Valentino’s eyes made him sigh….dipping his head down for a moment before looking back up and returning the gaze. 

“I…..I do not like him Vale…..I am sorry that is just how I feel…but….but I understand he is not well…he is not himself….and I also understand that you blame yourself for that…but you cannot. He will be OK I think…..he is being looked after ……Ricky, ricky is looking after him, and……and I think that he will be OK.” 

Valentino sighed….running his hands over his face…it was all such a mess….but if Jorge could find peace again…then maybe in time everything would be ok. 

In the days that followed Valentino’s strength returned to the point where he was allowed visitors, other than Marc. Stefan’s face peered around the door, breaking into a grin as he saw the Italian sitting up in bed, a cup of tea in one hand….and an ipad in the other….engrossed in what appeared to be a football match! 

“Vale” Stefan called…..pushing the door further open and stepping into the room. Valentino looked up…..the sight of the young German filled him with happiness… 

“Stefan!! My wonderful Stefan!!....Come…come ere let me see you!” 

Stefan walked over to the bed…and sat down next to Valentino….looking up shyly and smiling…. 

“I remember..” Stefan said, “When you came to visit me in hospital…..”, blushing a deep red, and smiling, “you certainly had a big effect on me, do you remember?..…..maybe I can see if I can do the same…!” The grin spreading further across the young German’s faceas he watched the wicked smile spread over Valentino’s lips. Then slowly…..oh so very slowly he ran his eyes up and down the length of the Italians body…..pausing briefly at his crotch, and then moving gradually back up to meet those piercingly blue eyes……Valentino gulped…..and then dissolved into fits of giggles….”See!! See I can not do it” Stefan grinned…..”I just don’t have the same effect as you did!!” 

“Ahhhh….Stefan, my wonderful boy….you do..you do….buuutttttt I am tired…I ave no energy…..AND…my Marc..he is coming soon….I think he may not be appy if I get ard for you!!......” He grinned again…reaching down under the sheet and lifting it up slightly, peering underneath…..watching as his cock twitched with interest from Stefan’s dirty stare…..”Butttt actually” he said, looking back up from his half hard cock….”you did!!” 

Stefan laughed….a hearty full on laugh….he was so happy that Vale was going to be ok, god he didn’t know what he would of done if anything had happened to him…… 

“Stefan…” Vale said….reaching out and taking the younger man’s hand in his….his face becoming serious…”Stefan I owe you my life.” 

Stefan blushed and looked down…studying the Italian’s hands that held onto his….”I…” he stammered….”I..am just glad that I was able to help….that you told me where you would be……I didn’t do much…just called for the ambulance.” 

“You saved my life……I owe you so much.” 

“No Valentino….you owe me nothing.” 

“Maybe….owe, isn’t the right words….but this is the second time you do this…you save me before when I thought I would not carry on after Marc……and then you save me again…..and…and I love you for this……I am so appy we ave met, that you are ere, and you know….you are always part of my family now…..you are always welcome, and ….” Valentino studied Stefan’s face…….his eyes serious…features relaxed, mouth parted…..”I will always be ere for you…my wonderful Stefan.” Pulling the younger man to him, he wrapped his arms around his body, holding him close….lips gently kissing the side of the younger man’s face……Stefan sighed burying his face into the crook of Valentino’s neck, and breathing deeply……Marc was a lucky boy…but then again….so was he. 

Pulling away he sat facing the Italian….”Vale I have some news, I want you to be the first to hear……you….you changed me….you made me see what it was like to be in love….watching you with Marc….seeing how that made you feel, and I knew that I was stupid to not let someone in…..to shut myself away from all of that….so…..” he paused, taking a deep breath…”So….I am in love…I let that person in…he has been waiting a long time for me….and he has been patient….and he nearly died when he found out about you…but….but he was lucky I did because you changed me…and now…now we are together.” 

Valentino stared at him…mouth open….until he began to smile….”Stefan!! My Stefan that is soooo good!! You are in love? Si?..” 

“Yes…” Stefan grinned back 

“Buuttt who?......who is this man? I need to meet him, make sure he look after you…make sure he is good to my boy!” 

Stefan grinned….”You already know him…..” 

“He is a rider?......” 

“Ja…..he is a rider!” 

“Stefan…who?? Tell me who!! You are killing me!!” briefly thinking…… _oh god please don’t let it be Oscar…please don’t let it be Oscar….._

“He is here…..now…can I bring him in?” 

“Si..Si…Bring him in…bring im in!!!” 

Stefan jumped off of the italian’s bed and disappeared out of the room, returning shortly, hand firmly holding…and pulling along a rather shy and ruffled looking ……………………………………. 

END OF CHAPTER NOTE……I would love suggestions from you guys as to WHO the mystery rider is?? OR who would you like it to be?? I will then write the final chapter!!! Thanks to everyone for reading…….we are nearly finished!! 


	13. I knew I loved you before I met you......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little ficlet ....a mini chapter....but I couldn't wait...and had to write this now as a little indulgence on my behalf. I had so many wonderful suggestions as to who Stefan's man should be..but in the end there was really only one choice for me........Hope you enjoy.....This is not the last chapter...there WILL be one more I promise.

Dani……..Valentino’s face morphed into the picture of shock and surprise……”Dani?!!.......Dani Pedrosa??!!, Stefan…you….you and Dani?”

Stefan giggled slightly, “Yes Vale…..Dani…Dani Pedrosa!!” 

Dani grinned sheepishly at Valeninto…..standing awkwardly next to Stefan…”Hey Vale…..” he said……”How are you?” 

“Pffttt……never mind how am I!!.....when….how…YOU and Stefan!!?” 

Stefan grabbed the older Spaniards hand and pulled him over to Valentino’s bedside…..before sitting down next to the Italian. Dani stood next to him….arm wrapped protectively around the young German’s shoulders….a smile dancing around his mouth….he loved that Valentino was shocked…..and maybe a little jealous?? Whatever….Stefan was now his….he had waited so long for him to see how he felt, to realise how much he loved him…..he had spent many nights wishing things were different…and then…then he had heard about Vale…..and his heart had shattered, but in the end Stefan had come to him…..had come to his room late one night…..and had said that he was sorry, that he had been blind, and stupid, told him that he had been wrong to shut him out, to ignore the feelings he had….and asked him for forgiveness…..asked him to let him back in….and how could he ever say no? Stefan….his eyes full of hope, full of fear….full of love ….had sunk down onto his knees in front of Dani, had buried his head in Dani’s stomach…and held his hands so tightly and then when he had looked up…their eyes had met, Stefan’s heart thumping as he saw Dani for the exquisitely beautiful man that he was, lost forever in his soft, brown eyes…….and as Dani threaded his fingers through the Germans short hair…….Stefan knew…..knew that he was in love. 

Dani had gently guided the younger man back up until they had both moved to sit on the bed….Dani’s fingers softly playing with Stefan’s hair…eyes searching….asking for confirmation…..praying that this was real…..his stomach twisting, hands trembling……and as Stefan closed the gap….his lips brushing Dani’s with the softest of caresses, he knew that it was…… pulling back….their eyes met…..Stefan hoping and praying that in that moment he could convey everything he felt for Dani…..could let him know that he meant what he said….. the intensity growing until finally they sank into each other’s embrace……surrendering to the feeling….mouths locked, tongues playing…flicking…..searching…..hands moving all over, desperate and needy and wanton. Dani took his time to strip Stefan…..wanting to lick and taste every inch of skin…..wanting to map every part of him…his chest…..his stomach….his neck…..his collar bone….his thighs…..his arse…..oh god his gorgeous perfect arse……the crease between where his arse cheeks met his thighs….and then kissing and licking…..up and up…Stefan crying out…moaning…wriggling and writhing to the exquisite feeling of Dani’s tongue tracing up licking ever y intimate part of him….until finally…..oh god so very finally he had taken him into his mouth. Stefan had cried out….the feeling of Dani’s mouth….hot and wet and soft…..sucking and working his throbbing, hard flesh almost more than he could take….he moaned, and sighed and begged for more until Dani swallowed him down and the world narrowed down to just that point……until all he could do was beg for release…..words tumbling aimlessly …torn…ripped from his throat as Dani worked him further and further to the edge of oblivion. When Stefan had come…..he shouted out Dani’s name….over and over….as his body convulsed and shook to the power of his orgasm….until finally he lay spent and exhausted in Dani’s arms…..as Dani rained soft warm kisses all over his face….. wrapped his arms around the young German and kissed away the tears that ran down his face. 

“Dani……….” Stefan sighed as he looked up into the face of the Spaniard…..”Dani….I …I love you.” Stefan felt the weight of the last few years fall away as he whispered the words. Dani studied his face…..eyes searching…..reaching out and gently touching the younger man’s lips….tracing their shape….”I …..I have dreamt of this Stefan….I have wanted this so much….I have wanted to hear those words…..and now …now you are here…and I am so happy.” Dani’s lips hooked into a crooked little smile that spread from one corner until all his teeth showed in the biggest of grins …..”Stefan Bradl……I love you too.” And there it was……the completion of two hearts…the beginning of a new life. 

They fucked….a whole lot that night…..they were dirty…and horny…..and damn right filthy…..until eventually they made love….gently…and softly…..and finally they slept, wrapped in each other’s arms…..contented and happy and spent. 

And now they were here….in the hospital with Valentino….and Dani smiled again…..all was good, all was very, very good. 

Valentino had eventually stopped staring…..and smiled…a genuine, happy smile, as he looked at the couple stood, and sat beside him. 

“You are appy?” he asked….looking between the both of them….”Yes….” Dani answered….his voice soft and assured…smiling as Stefan looked up at him….eyes full of love…”Yes ,” he repeated…..”Yes we are…and I think maybe I have you to thank for that….although Valentino if you ever…. _ever…_ tell me what you did to my Stefan…I think I may have to kill you myself!!” 

“Ha ha ha…..” Vale rolled his head back and laughed….loud wonderful belly laughs…full of happiness……A head appeared around the door…”Hey Valentino!! What is all the noise?!!” Vale stopped and looked up, eyes lighting up as he saw the man he adored stood in the doorway…”Ehhhhh Marc!! You ave come to save me from all this madness……Si?? Come…come here and let me tell you all the good news!” 


	14. And in the end the love you take is equal to the love you make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys this is the last chapter.........I really hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. These two make such a cute couple.......:) xxxxx

After a few more weeks the doctors decided that Valentino was well enough to go home, he could not wait…..all the nursing staff had been amazing….but how  
he longed to be back at his ranch…..and oh god how he yearned for Marc…..to feel his sweet body against his….to taste him, and touch him again….they had  
waited for so long, and he wasn’t sure how, when finally he was buried deep inside Marc he would be able to last more than a few moments.

Stefan and Dani had both turned out to be a massive support, bringing Marc in to the hospital….fetching clean cloths…..making sure he was eating…..and then arranging flights and transport to get them back to the ranch at Tavullia. 

It had been a long 4 hour flight. Marc had eventually fallen asleep, curled round in his seat….blanket pooled around his waist and legs, head on Valentino’s shoulder, (a small wet patch of drool steadily forming on the Italian’s shirt), as Valentino’s fingers played gently with the soft dark hair at the nape of Marc’s neck, whilst watching as Marc’s full lips formed a natural pout… and fantasising about what he would be doing to the young Spanish rider as soon as he was able to. 

As they drove along the twisting dirt road down towards the ranch Valentino smiled…..remembering the first time he had brought Marc here. The sight of the track down in the valley still as breathtaking as it had been on that day….the look on Marc’s face still as beautiful and enchanting as when he had first seen it. 

“Vale……” he whispered……”I…I cant believe we are finally here…..so much has happened since the last time…….” 

“Si Marc…..are you appy? I want you to be ere, I want this to be home.” 

“Home?...” Marc looked at Valentino…..watching as the warm breeze from the open car window played with the Italian’s soft brown curls…. 

“Si Marc….home…if…if that is what you would like?” Valentino glanced over at the Spaniard….eyebrow raised, eyes questioning…… 

“Valentino………..I…I don’t know what to say…” 

Vale felt a knot tighten in his stomach…..god had he got it wrong…again?? Did Marc not feel the same way…..? He clutched at the steering wheel harder…his fingers turning white…..his mouth suddenly dry…… 

Marc looked at him……eyes wide……he felt giddy..had Valentino really just asked him to move in? 

“Vale…..are you sure?? Is this what you want?....” Marc spoke softly…..still watching the Italian intently…..Valentino slowed the car…pulling onto the side of the road. Turning to Marc he looked at the younger man’s face….saw the worry in his eyes….sensed the fear……Did Marc want this? Looking down, fiddling with the hem of his shirt he paused briefly before looking back up to Marc….face serious…eyes wide…..”My bambino……my beautiful Marc….I love you….I….I think what I am asking is …is..no…no wait this is not right…..” pulling off the seat belt Valentino pushed the car door open, jumping out onto the dirt track. Marc watched as he walked slowly round to his side, and opened the door. Right there in the dirt of the Tavullian road he knelt down in front of Marc…..reaching out and taking both hands in his….. 

“My beautiful bambino…..” he began again…..blue eyes locked onto brown…..”I love you….I love you so…so much. I can not think of life now without you….please Marc…please, will you be mine? Will you stay with me…will you live with me…will you race and fight and laugh with me….will you put me back together when I am broken…will you love me and let me fuck you every night…..will you tell me when I go wrong….will you go to bed with me every night, and wake up with me every morning…..?” He paused….looking down again before squeezing Marc’s hands tightly and continuing…….”Marc Marquez….will you marry me?” 

Marc sat and stared at the sight of Valentino, on his knees…..eyes wide…mouth soft and full….soft brown hair ruffling in the breeze…..saw how much strength and courage it had taken the Italian to open his heart and how every second waiting for Marc’s reply was killing him. Marc reached out….his hand cupping the side of Valentino’s face….his beautiful sexy Vale…..”Si” he said….voice quiet and soft……”Si Valentino I will…I will be your husband…..and I will always love you, no matter where we are, or how far apart we may be…I will always be yours.” 

“Fuuckkkk Marc!!...Fuuucckk I thought ….I thought you say no….” He clutched dramatically at his heart….”Buutttt you say yes!! ……fuck you say yes!!” tears welled in the Italian’s deep blue eyes as he stared into Marc’s….”You say yes.” He repeated…..words barely whispered. 

“Si Valentino” Marc said…a smile…a wide and beautiful smile spreading across his face…..”I say yes.” 

Vale pulled Marc into an embrace, wrapping his arms around the younger man….burying his head into the crook of his neck and breathing him in…..lips brushing at the soft skin….kissing along his jaw….up his face until their lips met. They kissed….mouths open….tongues lapping at each other’s….a kiss that carried every ounce of emotion….of love…of want…..Valentino still knelt in the dirt….reaching up, hands cupping Marc’s face….as the kiss deepened…breaths hitched. Marc moaned softly into Valentino’s mouth….no longer thinking…just feeling….wanting more…needing more. Sliding his legs out of the car….and pulling the still kneeling Italian in between his thighs….holding him tight in his grip as he pulled at the older mans shirt….fists clenching and yanking at the material. Valentino groaned…deep and guttural……he was so hard for Marc….he wanted him so much….his hands slipping under the hem of the young Spaniards tshirt… spreading his palms…feeling the soft expanse of skin under his fingers…Marc’s breathing hitched at the sensation as valentino’s clever…clever fingers worked their magic…stroking and teasing his sides until coming to rest…..and playing mercilessly with his nipples…pulling and rolling then between his fingers….until he had Marc….moaning and crying for more. Pulling away slightly but still kissing between each word Valentino whispered, “We need to get home….god …Marc …we …need ....to …get… home… now…..” Marc nodded, never letting the Italian’s lips go….”MMmmmm” he whispered….”I want you Vale……I want you now.” Valentino gulped….a part of him would have been more than happy to just pull the kid out of the car…and have him..there and then on the side of the road…..or maybe…push him onto the back seat and fuck him till he saw stars …but ….but there would be other times for that type of thing…..this needed to be special….this had to be right. 

“Marc……we go…” he said…hands holding firmly onto the Spaniards shoulders….and staring intently into his eyes….both men breathing heavily….both men with kiss swollen lips…..”Now Marc….we go now and I fuck you…OK? I take you home…and I fuck you…so…so….sooooo good.” 

Marc gasped at the words…..”Si….Vale hurry please…Si..yes…yes…” 

Scrambling back up of the dirt Valentino sprinted round the car and back into the driver’s seat. “Bambino he said….grinning widely at Marc….hold on tight!” 

Wheels spinning in the dirt…plumes of dust rising, the Italian released the clutch throwing the car into a sideways drift before tearing down the road towards the gates of his ranch. 

“WOO HOO!!!” Marc screamed, as tyres screeched and the engine roared……the car hurtling from side to side…drifting round corners until Valentino pulled on the hand brake, and the car skidded to a halt. 

“Fuck Valentino!!” Marc laughed as they both clambered out from the car…abandoning it….and running towards the house…both laughing….mad from the adrenaline and arousal and happiness. 

Crashing through the doors the Italian suddenly stopped……”Wait!!” he yelled, throwing an arm across Marc’s chest and halting them both….before grabbing Marc’s arm and pulling him back outside of the house. 

“What??...Vale…what is it?” Marc looked at the Italian who stared back at him…..a wicked smile dancing over his lips…. 

Without saying a word Valentino scooped Marc up into his arms……”I ave to carry you….over the threshold Marc…no?” Marc dissolved into fits of giggles…..”Isn’t that _after_ we get married??” The Italian furrowed his brow in thought…..”Ahhh si…you are right….” He announced dropping the unsuspecting Spanish rider back down onto the ground before laughing and sprinting off…disappearing into the house and up the stairs, all the time laughing at the string of profanities he could hear drifting up from behind him. Breathless and suddenly sober they stood together in the bedroom they had once before made love in…..Marc looked about…walking over to the French windows that led out onto the balcony, throwing them open and letting the warm Italian breeze tease and flirt with the thin white voiles that hung from above. He turned to look back at Valentino…who stood…watching him….smile playing around his lips…..eyes sparkling and shimmering in the light. Reaching out his hand Valentino led Marc in the en-suite……turning on the shower …fiddling with the temperature….delaying the moment when he would finally turn to face his fiancé….nervousness suddenly flooding his body…butterflies dancing in his stomach. They stood….finally facing each other….after everything that had happened….after all that they had been through…..at last they were here….together…alone. Vale moved to stand in front of Marc….he looked down into the face of the younger rider……gently running his fingers over Marc’s face…mapping out the fine bone structure…lingering as his fingertips traced over the soft pouting lips. Marc’s tongue…pink and delicate, flicking out, tasting the Italians skin….valentino watching, mesmerised as Marc’s tongue traced slowly up and down each digit, holding the Italian’s hand in his then moving slowly to lick wet stripes across his open palm…..Valentino’s eyes fluttered closed….he moaned…falling into the sensation that was both erotic and ticklish at the same time……Marc watched as the Italian fell…..he felt powerful…..and he loved it. Moving closer he gently licked at Vale’s lips…..those sweet wicked beautiful lips that he had fantasised about….imagined wrapped around his cock….the little moans and sighs from the older man spurring him on giving him confidence until he held Vale’s head in his hands…..controlling the movement……controlling the kiss that deepened and intensified with every moment. Valentino was panting…gasping for breath as Marc plundered his mouth…holding him firmly in place….he had never felt so weak, so powerless, so wonderfully out of control. Gently Marc drew away, pulling at Vale’s cloths and removing his own…..when they were both naked he maneuvered them under the warm spray of water…..both men sighing as the streams of water ran down their over sensitised skin. Marc’s fingers tracing patterns over Valentino’s back, then across and down his sides, before coming to the front and sliding down the older man’s chest, and stomach….until spreading out to move down the tops of his thighs…..Valentino groaned…..wanting only to feel Marc’s hands on the place he needed the most….Marc smiled against the Italian’s lips….knowing what he wanted…….but not giving it to him straight away. 

“Marc……” Valentino gasped…”Touch me….please baby touch me…I need you.” 

Marc was loving the control…loving the power….loving the fact that he had Valentino….the _Valentino Rossi_ …..begging…..something that he had never had before…..Vale always being the one in control….but that had been before and now Marc had learnt more himself….Jorge had shown him what it was like to be in control….only this time the power was all his. 

Sinking to his knees in front of the Italian he looked up…..a smile playing round his mouth, tongue darting out…licking at his lips…teasing. Vale looked down….the sight was the sexiest thing he had ever seen….Marc, on his knees…water cascading over his body, hair damp …eye lashes laden with water….and that mouth…….that tongue……he could only watch….mesmerised as Marc slowly reached forward and took him into his mouth. The universe exploded…..all non-essential bodily functions closed down…..everything ground to a halt….leaving only the sensation of Marc’s mouth sucking him in…deeper and deeper……before running his tongue up and down the underside of his cock…..holding him in place…and eventually moving….slowly…painfully slowly…his lips stretched around Valentino’s cock….. his hands holding the older man’s hips steady….controlling the movement…….setting the pace. 

Valentino threw his head back…..the noises coming from him he would possibly thought embarrassing if he had been in any state to actually give a fuck.. 

“Marc….oh god…Marc..Si…is so good….please….please…” He didn’t really know what he was begging for …. Just that he couldn’t stop…..couldn’t function……Marc hummed…his lips vibrating around the base of Vale’s cock……as his fingers traced over the skin of the Italian’s arse…..nails digging in…spreading his cheeks then stroking his entrance. This was indeed new to Valentino….who had never been the one receiving…..had only ever done the giving ….and this alien new sensation of Marc’s finger teasing and touching his most intimate of areas nearly blew his mind….. 

“Ohhh god …Marc…Marc….” Marc set up a faster pace, sucking and hollowing his cheeks….finger gently pushing against his hole……..”More Marc…Si..yes…more….” The feeling of Marc’s finger…so naughty…so wrong….so fucking good was sending him over the edge…….until he felt it slide inside and at that point he lost it completely…his orgasm ripping through him…..his arse clamping down onto the intrusion…..sending explosions up his back, as his orgasm flooded his limbs. 

“Fuuuccckkkkkkk……Fuckkkkk Marc….” As the sensation slowly ebbed away Valentino suddenly felt exposed….open like he had never been before….. Marc stood up pulling the Italian to his chest and wrapping his arms around him……feeling the older man begin to shake……”Shhhhh he whispered…..I am here……” he kissed Vale’s face and hands ….running his fingers gently down the older man’s spine. 

“I…..I never felt like that before Marc…..ow you touch me….ow you make me feel…..fuck is soooo good baby.” 

Marc grinned…….”now…..” he said …..eyes wide, looking shyly up into the twinkling blue eyes of Valentino…..”Now I think is my turn.” 

Vale grinned…..that wicked, beautiful smile spreading across his face….”Si….” he said….”now is your turn…” 

He led Marc back out into the bedroom and across to the bed….pushing him down and straddling his body…”now I am going to make you scream for me….” 

Marc gulped…..eyes fixed to Vale’s….chest rising and falling…breath coming quicker…… 

The rest of the night Valentino did just that…….had Marc in every way he could…had him begging and pleading for him…for his touch…for his mouth…for his cock. 

Marc laid spent in Valentino’s arms…..head resting on his chest, arms slung over the Italians belly ….happy….and contented. Vale held him gently…kissing his head and running his fingers gently through his hair. They had come full circle….back to the place where Marc had given himself …..back to the place where he had first known he was lost….lost to this kid……this kid who had had the cheek to take him on the Corkscrew……this kid who had the balls to beat him on track…this kid who had stolen his heart….broken it, then mended it again. They were home…..and Valentino knew that they would survive, because in the end they had finally found love. 


End file.
